Mohican one
by Sho'reg
Summary: What happens when a 'training' exercise goes bad? Jim a pilot for the Lexington School of Aerobatics and who participated in the air version of tankery, gets shot down and is forced to crash land. he is then captured by the police and has to buy time until rescue. Some curse words 15 and up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone just letting you know this is my first story so it will probably become a train wreck, reviews are always welcome.**

**Chapter 1: Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse**

***BOOM*** a flack shell exploded next to my M.C. 202, there wasn't supposed to be A.A. fire, this was only a training flight!

"This is Mohican one all wings report on your status." Hopefully they didn't get shot down, God I hate flying with four freshmen.

"Mohican one this is Mohican two doing fine"

"This is Mohican three I've taken a little damage to my wing but going steady"

"This is Mohican four nothing serious here, doing fine"

"This is Mohican five doing fine how are you Mohican one?"

***BOOM*** "That last one was pretty close, lets head back to the Lexington and see what's going on." Well at least I would get back from practice early, maybe get some extra sleep…..

***BOOM*** "Bloody Hell! Mohican one to all wings return to the Lexington immediately!" That last shot had gone straight through the engine I pulled into a steep climb and hammered the throttle so I could possibly glide my way back.

"Mohican one this is Mohican two your smoking pretty hard are you sure you can make it back?"

Well, I didn't think I could the Lexington was pretty far out… "No I can't, I am going to make a crash landing on this Japanese school ship tell command what happened, Mohican two you are now squadron leader."

"Copy that Mohican one, all wings hit the deck and make your way back to the Lexington."

At that moment my engine puttered out. The rest of my squadron left the 'training area' to head back to the Lexington I found a suitable location for a crash landing but I had to go over the main residential area/town/city, or whatever you call it, so I decided to fly low and glide inverted to see what the population looked like so I could confirm this was indeed a Japanese school ship. And well it certainly was, so now I had to speak Japanese. Great.

"Well if anything can simply not go wrong, it will anyway." I said to myself as I prepared for a crash landing. Huh, those sheds looked like hangars, could this be another flight school?

I went to lower but gears but the shell must've damaged the mechanism or something, because I didn't feel the gear go down. Plus the gear up light was still on.

"Well isn't that just great." I braced for impact.

***Boom***

The crash went quite smoothly, as I hit the ground I 'gently' if you could call it that, slid to as stop by the outside of a wooded area. I grabbed my bail out kit, my trusty ax and went to hide into the forest. No sooner than when I reached suitable cover by my wrecked M.C.202 do I hear this loud noise.

*_wwwrrrrrr_*

It seemed to get louder by the minute, so I ducked into a bush and looked toward the direction of the noise.

*_WWWWRRRRR_*

It turns out the vehicle was a tank. I remained in my bush

*_wwwrrrr…._*

The engine stopped as its crew climbed out to investigate my plane, I wonder what they will do. Now since this is a Japanese ship I wonder how rusty I was at speaking the language, since I dropped it about 2 months ago.

"Come out now or we will blow your plane up!" is what I think the leader of the crew said. Quite odd that they are all girls…

Figuring that my plane would be the only thing to get me off this ship I came out "Fine! Don't shoot!" I think I said that in English so I said it again for good measure.

I walked out with my hands above my head with my bail out pack and ax attached to my flight suit which was a ww2 Italian one since we competed in the air version of Tankery. Quite the sport actually, everything had to be authentic….

"What is your name!" stated one of the tanks crew members honestly I couldn't find the commander all the uniforms looked like each other no symbols of rank.

"Jim" I stated blatantly. "Yours?" I decided to try and ease my way into this.

One of the girls responded "My name is Miho"

Me and the tank crew were now within normal talking distance. "Nice to meet you Miho, Who here is in charge?"

They must've seen my ax, it wasn't exactly well hidden either, but they seemed tenser now…

"well-uh-I am at the moment" Miho said this quite nervously.

"Alrighty then" I said "I guess I am your P.O.W." I was going to play this as smart as I could…

"P.O.W.? Ok get on the back of the tank we will give you a ride back to the Tankery sheds." She still had a little bit of nervousness in here voice but looked like she had a plan of sorts.

"Your wish is my command" I said in English they didn't seem to hear me but I immediately got a response in Japanese.

"You're not from Japan?" a gingered girl said.

"No I am from the good old U.S. of A" I said boarding the back of the tank. I got some oos and ahhs from the crew. Mabey this won't be so bad after all…

**Tankery Sheds about 4:00 pm**

We seemed to be arriving at the sheds I flew over earlier, guess they aren't a flight school, probably one that participated in Tankery. When we got there, there was four other tanks, so I guess that would be the logical conclusion. The girls got off the tank and went to 3 girls which seemed to scare them a tad. And then….

"YOU DID WHAT!" one of the three shouted. I decided it was best to make my way over there.

As I made my way closer a crowd gathered, probably the other crews. Great…

"Hello is there a problem here Ms.?" I said in the least rude way I could.

"You! Who are you and where are you from!" said one of the three.

"Like I said-"Miho tried to intervene but

"SHUT UP YOU!" yelled the woman.

"My name is Jim, I am from the Lexington school of aerobatics, from the United States." Well that's all I am told to give but there isn't really that much more to give, are we at war or something?

"Well thank you Jim it's nice to meet you my name is Momo Kawashima." She was completely calm, Jesus is this woman bi polar!

"Pleasures mine Ms." I didn't even attempt to pronounce that name.

The other two of the three were staring at my ax. This couldn't end well…

**_well I hoped you enjoyed I'll take suggestions on how this should go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome.**

**Chapter 2: Smile…..tomorrow will be worse**

I heard sirens in the distance, the police were probably coming to investigate what happened.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called the police just to be safe." Momo Kawashima said.

"Not at all I would have probably done the same." I said as the sirens gradually got louder. Eventually a police car showed up. An officer got out which was also female…. This was probably an all-girls school.

"Hello my name is officer Zukra and I'm placing you under arrest for assault." She said quite blatantly.

Since I didn't have much of a choice I said "ok" she hand cuffed my wrists and confiscated my ax and bail out kit. I got in the back and she drove me to the police station.

**The Lexington School of Aerobatic Flight. Around 4:30pm.**

"Commander! Mohican squadron has landed." The secretary of the ship's commander said.

"Have Mohican 2 report to me A.S.A.P." the commander said with haste. He heard what happened over the radio while the squadron was landing. He couldn't figure out why the Japanese school ship fire at them.

Mohican 2 burst into the command room. "Reporting as ordered sir!"

"At ease Will." The freshmen boy about 6ft, brown hair, hazel eyes, who always seemed eager. "Now explain what happened from start to finish in exact detail." The commander said with almost sadness in his voice.

"We were flying over the training route as planned, and we found a Japanese school ship and decided to fly over it." Will took a breath. "Then they opened fire at us using flack, there was no major damage but then Jim's M.C.202 took a shot directly to the engine and he had to crash land on the ship."

"Did you provoke an attack?" the commander said inquisitively.

"No sir we were flying high over the ship." Will responded.

The commander thought on this heavily he decided to find the Japanese school ship and contact it. "Dismissed!" the commander almost yelled. Will then left the room.

**The Ōarai Girls High School police station. Around 4:50pm**

When we got to the station I was placed in an interrogation room. "Well at least there's a chair I can sit in." I said as I waited for what was to come.

"Hello again I am here to ask a few questions." Officer Zukra said as she entered the room and sat down on the other side of the table. She looked confidant.

"Ask away, it's not like I'm going anywhere." I said sarcastically. So much for playing this smart.

"First off what is your name, rank, and name of your base?" She said this without emotion, almost as if she was bored.

I replied in the same tone "Jim, squadron leader, Lexington School of Aerobatic Flight." I refuse to give any more information than that, I still don't know if the U.S. and the japan are at war yet.

"Alright, at least your compliant, now how did you get here?" the officer said.

"You shot me down, obviously, how else would I get here." I said, planning on having some fun with this conversation.

"Alright smart ass, why did you fly over our aerospace?" she questioned.

I replied tauntingly "why did you sail under ours?" This should be loads of fun.

"Ugggg" she moaned with frustration. "Why did you have this course and heading!" she yelled.

I think I should play it down now. "Well do you want the short, cheap, white kid version? Or the long one that will have you wondering if this was worth it?" now I can buy some time with this after all I would tell the long story anyhow maybe the Lexington could rescue me.

"Well I've got time to waste, tell me the long one." She said getting comfortable in her chair.

"I'll tell you, but only if you remove these handcuffs. We Italians talk better with our hands free." She sighed and removed my hand cuffs. I stretched and began with the beginning of how I got into this shit called flying.

"Well it all began….."

**A year ago on the Lexington School of Aerobatic flight. 12 noon.**

I knocked on the commander's office door, how bad could it be? Taking up flying was not the thing I wanted to do in life but it was fun and I could make a career out of it.

"Come in." the commander said.

I walked in rigidly in my pilots outfit, being a freshmen wasn't the best thing to be, so I presented myself the best I could. "Reporting as requested by the guidance office sir." I handed him the letter my counselor gave me, I had no idea what it was, but I guess it was something about the air version of tankery he drafted me in. I mentally kicked myself, I could never hold my ground even against a counselor!

The commander opened it and read it carefully. "Follow me." He said in a monotone voice as he got up. He started to smile great.

Cassidy looked at the personal file she was given on her new freshmen pilot as she headed toward the squadron who were dicking around by the airplane hangar. She rallied them up and enjoyed the sight of the P-38, Mustang, F.K.58A and the P-39 aero cobra that were all lined up.

"YO! Everyone get over here I got news on our new pilot!" she said with excitement. Every one gathered around in a circle by the entrance of the hanger, all the main doors were open though.

"Well don't just stand there spill it already!" Lee said eagerly.

"Hakuna your tatas Lee, I'm going to tell you now." Lee chuckled. "Ok so like we suspected he's a freshmen." Every one groaned. "Well says here he is very good at evading fire from enemy aircraft. He also flies an M.C.202" Cassidy re-read that part, M.C. 202 pilots were rare and people who flew Italian aircraft were rare to begin with.

"Huh, not every day you come by an Italian pilot." Lola said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Cisco confirmed.

"Well that's because Italian planes are either shit or just joe average, the 202 is one of the better ones." Lee explained. "Hey Cass, would you like to pass around his photo?"

"Shure thing" she said as she passed around the photo of the freshmen. He had tan skin, brown hair, and greyish eyes, it also said he was around 6 foot 1 or so.

**_well I hoped you enjoyed I'll take suggestions on how this should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Shout out to Theralion for some awesome tips. Also school is picking up I'm going to try putting out a chapter weekly. **

**Chapter 3: Never play leap frog with a unicorn.**

**The Lexington's hangars 3:00 pm**

As I followed the commander, it became clear we were heading toward the Lexington's hangers. Once we got there, what I would guess is the squadron I would be assigned to, was gathered in a circle talking about something. One person spotted me and they all stood at attention.

"At ease." The commander said with authority. "This is your new pilot, if you have any questions you know where to find me." He said that and left, probably to go back to his office.

"Hello Jim is it?" A blonde, blue eyes, girl about 5.9 ft. said. Jeez did she have a nice looking pair of- "Hey bud eyes up here." You could see she was grinning.

"Oh uhh sorry, and your name?" Holy shit, don't start blushing you god dam freshmen, was all I could think.

"My name is Cassidy." She went to introduce the rest of the squadron. "This here is Lee." Lee was a tanned guy with a black hair and brown eyes, around 6.4 ft. tall, he looked like he was from the Mediterranean area.

"Nice to meet you Jim." He said and then whispered "Everyone gets lost in her rack every now and then, you're not the first." He then returned to where he was, grinning.

"This is Lola." Cassidy said.

"Nice to meet you freshmen." Lola said. Lola had bright red hair that only went to her shoulders, she also had hazel eyes and was about 5.9 ft. tall, and her rack was pretty small. I refused to 'get lost' in it.

"And this is Cisco." Cassidy said.

"I imagined you more, rounder Jim." Cisco said jokingly. He was black, with pretty much no hair and dark brown eyes. He was about 6.6 ft. tall.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, still mentally kicking myself from before.

"Say, where is that M.C.202 you fly?" Lee said curiously.

"It's parked over by the edge of the run way see?" I said pointing out to where it was I parked it until I found where it should go.

"Ah why don't you go bring it over here we have some space in the hangar." Cassidy said. I then went over to fetch the M.C.202.

"Hey Cassidy, you know we can't fit Riker's P-47 and Jim's M.C.202 in here." Lee said this concerned.

"Don't you think I know that?" Cassidy said starting to tear up. "We knew we were going to have to move it eventually, now is a good time as any other."

"You want to do it?" Lee said trying to comfort her. He knew her boyfriend Riker's accident was a horrible way to die, but that was a year ago and she had to move on.

"Yes, yes I'll do it." Cassidy said sadly. This was the one thing she could remember Riker by and she now had to taxi it over to the scrap yard.

As I taxied my way over to the hangar I thought about how school would go tomorrow, as today was the last day of summer. Being the only freshmen in my squadron, all I could hope for was to have the same lunch period as them. As I approached, Lola waved me toward the part of the hangar area where my M.C. 202 would be stored. I parked it and hopped out.

"Say Jim, want to catch dinner with us?" Lee said. He had a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Shure but where's Cassidy?" I said, genuinely curious about the whereabouts of the squadron leader.

"She had some work to attend to, so you coming or what?" Lee answered. He looked like he was covering something up.

Not wanting to miss out on getting to know my squadron better I accepted.

**The 'Rock Café' Around 4:00 pm**

"Hello how may I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Table for four." Lee said.

The waiter grabbed 4 menus and seated us at a booth. Being the freshmen I naturally took the inside section. We ordered our food, which was basically all hamburgers, this diner had little options on food.

"So Lee, I'm guessing you're the second in command?" I said to spark some conversation.

"How did you guess?" Lee replied.

"Well you just seem to project that rank." I answered.

"Hey Jim why do you fly the M.C.202? The armaments are pretty bad." Cisco said.

"You must be thinking of just the regular 202." I replied. "What I actually fly is the M.C.202EC variant, this is equipped with dual gondola-mounted 20 mm cannon with 200 rounds each. This makes up for the low fire power of the 202."

"Well ok then." Cisco stated

"Say what do you guys fly?" I asked.

"Well Cassidy flies the P-38, I fly the F.K.58A, Lee flies the Mustang, and Cisco flies the P-39Areo Cobra." Lola said.

The food finally arrived we ate and had a good time, I also learned that they were all sophomores, so at least there wasn't a major age gap. I also learned that the previously years flight leader, Riker, died in an engine fire accident when his canopy wouldn't open. He was also Cassidy's boyfriend.

Just as we were out the door a 5 person crowd approached us and the leader yelled out. "Look, it's the squadron that ran during the finals because they couldn't fly with one man down!"

"Don't mind him Jim he's just your daily bigshot who wants to fight." Lee said with urgency.

"Hey look! They got a freshmen flying their 5th leg, bet he can't even fly yet!" The leader of the crowd stated.

"How about you shut the fuck up, fat ass!" I yelled back. My jimmies were officially rustled.

"You want to go freshmen!" He yelled back.

"Dammit Jim! He a senior, he'll kick your ass!" Cisco whispered.

"Just try and hit me pally!" I retaliated. My blood was pumping.

The senior approached cracked his knuckles and put his fist in a fighting stance. He was 6.5 ft. and had black hair. He was more of the heavier side, but had a lot of muscle. I threw my fist up and said. "Whenever you're ready pal!"

He immediately swung his right fist at my head I ducked and retaliated with a blow to the stomach. He chuckled. He then swung an upper cut and I parried to the left, did a roll toward his knees, and hit him in the back of the knees. This made him unstable, so as he took a step back to regain balance I tripped him. He fell, and I kicked him in the face. He got up quickly and pulled out a switch blade.

"Never play leap frog with a unicorn." He said pissed off. At that moment a person came out from the diner and broke us up. He then scolded us and said the next time that we would be kicked out of school. Turns out he was the president of the student council. He was 6.0 ft. with black hair and glasses. The senior was not happy but didn't want to get kicked out on his last year. I didn't want to get kicked out on my first so we went our separate ways.

Me and the squadron went to the dorms, as it was 6:00 pm and we had to prepare for tomorrow.

"Jim, meet here at 5:00 am tomorrow, we have daily P.T." I groaned and went to my dorm. We were all next to each other, I guess because we were in the same squadron.

**_well I hoped you enjoyed I'll take suggestions on how this should go. No pun intended at the fight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Thanks for the reviews this can only get better (I hope). I also have plans for the fight scene from last chapter in this chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Every solution brings new problems**

**Dorms 4:40am**

I woke up to my alarm clock yelling 'GOOD MORNING VEITNAM!'

"ugggg" I groaned as I got up. Why did we have to have P.T. before school God dammit!

I sluggishly put on my shorts and t-shirt. At least it was still warm outside, I wonder what it's like in the winter I thought as I went out the door to the meeting spot. Cassidy was already there.

"Morning Cassidy." I said yawning.

"Good morning Jim." She said. Sweet Jesus did she look hot in a t-shirt and shorts. Soon Lola, Lee, And Cisco, arrived.

"Alright now that were all here who's up for a 5k?" Cassidy said.

"Can't we just walk a mile it's the first day dammit." Lola said. She looked extremely tired.

"Well what would be the point then?" Cassidy replied.

"There is no point in the first place! Were pilots not runners!" Lola retorted. I started grinning.

"Well we're all going on a 5k whether you like it or not." Cassidy said ending the argument.

"Lead the way." Lee said. We then went on a 5k around the ship I got familiar with the scenery. Before this I have never really explored the ship much. Once we were back where we started we were dismissed. I went to get my school uniform on wondering how it would go. I met up with Lola outside and we walked to the school together. She was pretty sluggish, I guess she wasn't a morning person. Also turns out she is from New York, which is a long way from the pacific.

**School 6:30am**

At home room I sat in the back corner. Actually I sat in the back corner of most of my classes and stayed quiet, I didn't feel like talking much. I also wondered if I would get called down to the commander's office because of the fight yesterday. Surely enough, the period before lunch the loud speaker just had to say,

"Jim Piza to the commander's office." Everyone in the room was ooooooohhhhhh-ing. Eh what's the worst that can happen, I was only defending myself. So I made my way to the commander's office, knocked, and heard him say.

"Come in." I opened the door and went in.

"Well Jim I have 2 things to say to you." The commander paused. "Your M.C.202 is being upgraded to a 205 due to the immobility of the 202 with the gun pods." He took a breath.

"And I heard what happened last night, and I will not tolerate anything like it again." He said this in a deadly voice, there was no need to yell. "The next time I see you fighting I don't care whether we are on land or at sea I'm throwing you off this boat. Dismissed." At that moment the bell rang, I went to my locker thinking the conversation over. I'm sure he was mad and I didn't want to know what he did to the senior. Anyhow I grabbed my lunch and made off to the cafeteria. Once I got there I saw my squadron and they waved me over. I took a seat on the end of the table.

"Hey Jim, how's your classes going?" Cisco said.

I replied "Pretty good, yourself?"

"Eh, same old same old." Cisco said.

"How about you guys?" I asked. Everyone replied with a mutual eh, and ok.

"Heard you were called down the commander's office last period, what was it about?" Cassidy said inquisitively. The table went quiet.

"He just wanted to tell me my 202 is getting upgraded to a 205." I replied, I was technically telling the truth.

"What's the difference?" Lola asked. "I know the 202 equipped gun pods and such things but is there really a need for an upgrade?"

"Yes actually." I replied. "The gun pods heavily reduce the planes ability to maneuver, the 205 just has 20mm's in the wings, where the normal 7.7's would be."

"Aahhh" Lola said.

"Say, what's the plan for practice today?" Lee asked Cassidy.

Cassidy replied. "We are going to have a 3v2 mock battle, one team will have the freshmen, so I think it will even out." She smirked.

"Hey!" I replied jokingly. Everyone laughed. The rest of lunch was fun, I found out that Cassidy and Lee were from Texas, and that Cisco was from Washington (the state) surprisingly enough. Rest of school was a breeze. I quickly went to my dorm, changed into my pilot suit, and headed to the hangars.

**Hangars 2:50 pm**

By the time I arrived everyone was already gathered around the hangar doors.

"Hey Jim were splitting up teams now, you're going to fly with Lola and Lee, against me and Cisco." Cassidy said.

"Alright enough standing around let's get rollin!" Cisco said with excitement.

Everyone got in their respected planes and took off from the runway. We split into two groups and traveled far enough from each other until you could barely see the opposing team.

"Say Jim, do you even know how the damage system works?" Lee said over the radio.

"Yes, a plane fires rubber bullets at the target, the targets onboard computer calculates the damage and restricts the planes movement appropriately. When the plane is deemed un-flyable, the plane pops red smoke and its guns are jammed. The plane is then supposed to return to its respected base and is out for the remainder of the match." I replied.

"Alright at least you know what's up." Lee said jokingly. "So here's the plan, since I have the better engine I'll go high and try to get Cassidy's P-38. Lola, you and Jim should go after Cisco's P-39 Airacobra."

"Copy that Lee" Lola and I said in unison. So Lee pulled up into a sharp climb, while I and Lola went hunting for the Cisco. We couldn't find him, and Lee couldn't see Cassidy.

"Were the hell did they-"Lola was cut off by the sound of a P-38 pouring rounds into her F.K.58, poor thing never stood a chance. The red smoke popped and Lola returned to base.

"Jim this is Lee I'm engaging Cassidy now." Lee said over the radio.

"Copy." I replied. Now were was Cisco. Found him! He was attempting to dive in on me from the sides.

"Lee I'm engaging Cisco!" I said over the radio.

"Copy!" Lee replied. I pulled the stick to the right turning into Cisco's dive. He over shot and I got on his tail. Knowing I couldn't out turn him he pulled into a steep left turn. I tried to follow but ended up diving with him on my six.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled to myself. I decided to put my speed to use, and I Jammed the throttle up and yanked the stick back hard. I then leveled off and yanked right dodging a few rounds from Cisco's P-39. I then hit the rudder hard and I spun out, Cisco overshooting by a mile. I grinned. I then put the nose down and recovered. Cisco was below me, probably searching on where I could've gone, I dived on him and my 20mm shred into his P-39. The red smoke popped and he returned to base.

"Lee you still there!" I yelled over the radio.

"Nope just got out, Cassidy is diving down to you, see you at the base." Lee replied. Well shit, every solution brings new problems.

**Cassidy POV 3****rd**** person.**

Cassidy dived down and looked for the Italian freshman. Cisco just radioed he pulled some kind of 'stunt' and ended up shooting him down. She felt sorry for Cisco for being shot down by a freshman, and for the freshman, to have to get shot down by her. She then spotted him, and he spotted her,

"Game on" she said to herself. He immediately pulled up hard she easily matched, shooting a few rounds at him, they missed. It was a blind shot anyway she thought. He then leveled off and pulled a hard left. She matched it and put a few rounds into the 205. He then started doing evasive maneuvers almost like he was panicking. But she couldn't get a single shot near him. This went on for a 5 minutes and then he just fell underneath her.

"The fuck!?" Cassidy yelled in confusion. How the hell did he do that! Cassidy immediately dove and turned around to see if she could spot him. He wasn't anywhere and then tracer shells were all around her and then the left engine kicked out, probably the computer doing simulated damage.

"UUGG!" The left engine started as Cassidy yelled at herself.

"Looks like I win Cass, your trailing a ton of red back here!" Jim radioed over to Cassidy.

**Jim POV 1****st**** person.**

HA! I just single handedly won, I, the freshman, beat the enemy team! I returned to base with Cassidy and I landed the team was shocked as they figured out what just happened.

"Alright pay up!" Lola said almost laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well we all placed bets on how you, my friend, would be the first to get shot down. I on the other hand bet that you wouldn't get shot down, and look what happened!" Lola said rubbing it in. "Now if I'm correct Cassidy you owe me 10$, Cisco you owe me 20$, and Lee YOU owe me 50$!"

"Well how about I just buy us all diner at the 'Rock café'?" Lee answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we went to the café and had a good time. I made fun of them jokingly and they laughed. I seem to think Cassidy just keeps getting hotter though…

**_Bit of a long chapter eh? Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. I should be putting out a chapter every Sunday for now on, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. This is going to be the first match, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Nothing is as easy as it looks.**

**Hangars 2:30 pm an hour before Lexington vs Yorktown match. **

For the week after that initial practice everything was pretty normal. We modified planes, thought new tactics, did 1v1, 2v2, 3v2, 4v1, etc. This was all for our first match, against the Yorktown School of Dogfighting. From what we know about the school they are going to put mostly maneuverable fighters out on the field, so we practiced boom and zoom tactics. I also met the ship's doctor, his name is Peter Krusher, but everyone calls him 'Bones'.

"Alright Everyone Listen up!" Cassidy yelled. Everyone gathered around her. "We are going to fight against the Yorktown which you all know will most likely field A6Ms, and other planes of the sort, this means one or two shots will take a plane out since they usually don't have armor. But that means you need to land every shot you hit, or they will win by us running out of ammo trying to hit them, questions?"

"What's our formation? And are we calling each other by our names or Mohican 1, 2…?"Lee inquired.

"Our formation will be a standard V for our initial engagement, then we will fan out and boom and zoom." Cassidy answered. "We will also refer to each other as Mohican 1, 2, etc. because they might tap our communications."

"How much time before the match?" I asked.

"1 hour so stay around the hangar." Cassidy replied.

"Alrighty then, who's up for some poker?" Lola said. Everyone agreed in unison.

**30 minutes later.**

The commander walked in. "Alright everyone ready up and taxi to the airfield, you all know were the battle is?"

"Yes sir!" everyone replied.

"Ok prep your planes and prepare for the match to start." The commander replied and he then left. We then taxied to the run way and waited. We conducted checks to make sure everything function correctly then over the radio the announcer said.

"Match will begin in 5 minutes all pilots start your engines!" we all started our engines.

"Match begin!" the announcer said in the radio. We then took off into a standard v formation and gained altitude.

"What altitude are we going to level off at?" lee asked over the radio.

"5,000 ft." Cassidy replied.

"Copy that Mohican one." Lee said. We then climbed to 5,000 ft. and looked for hostile aircraft. It was a clear day so it wasn't that hard to see the squadron of zeros in a v formation around 2,000 ft.

"Spotted hostile formation this should be easy, they don't even see us." I said.

"Nothing is as easy as it looks Mohican 5" Cisco said.

"From experience Mohican 3" I said.

"Shut up Mohican 5." Cisco retorted. Everyone laughed over the radio.

"Alright everyone pick the target that you would be and dive in on them." Cassidy said. We picked our targets and dived, but they saw us coming and turned in on us.

"Fuck I over shot!" I yelled into the radio. "I quickly turned left and continued to dive. Everyone else had pulled up.

"Mohican 5 what the hell are you doing!" Cisco said.

"Setting you guys up for a strafe on them, just be prepared to NOT MISS!" I yelled into the radio.

"Copy that all wings form up into a line! They're all in zeros a few shots should take them!" Cassidy said.

**The hostile lead pilot's perspective.**

"What an idiot." He said into the radio.

"Dagger one this is dagger two should we all be perusing this guy? What plane is that anyhow?" Dagger 2 said.

"I don't know what plane it is, but the pilot is an idiot, just open fire on my mark." Dagger one said.

"Dagger one the enemy squadron is coming in for a dive!" dagger 3 said.

"Dammit, I knew it was too easy! Everyone break and engage, this guy is mine!" dagger one said.

**Jim's perspective **

"They see us, land what shot you can and climb!" Cassidy said. I looked in my mirror.

"I still have one in pursuit, engaging!" I said. I quickly yanked the stick left and pulled up, I then did a roll and went into a steep dive to gain speed. He matched my every move. I pulled up sharply and hammered the throttle open. Once I hit 3,000 ft. I leveled off and recovered speed. Once I had enough speed I checked my mirror again.

"This is Mohican 4, I've been knocked out" Lola said.

"Just knocked two out" Cisco said.

"Dammit someone get this guy off my six!" Lee yelled

"Making my way over Mohican 2" Cisco said.

"Dammit I'm out, R.T.B. (returning to base) "Lee said.

"And there it is. Count me out R.T.B." Cisco said.

"Splash 1 going into a head on with another!" Cassidy said.

"Splash two, but he got me I'm R.T.B. now." Cassidy said

"Fuck" I said in my cockpit. That zero was still on my six. I heard the thud of a round hitting my wing. I quickly yawed hard to the left and made my 202 spin out. The zero sailed right over me. I went into a steep dive, recovered and pulled up. This put me on the zero's six. I unloaded my 20mm canons into him. Only 5 shots hit but he popped that magic red smoke.

"Oww yeh!" I yelled. I then Returned to the Lexington. Landed, taxied over to the hangars and parked. It was 5:50pm.

"Hell yeh!" I yelled excitedly. "Dinners on me guys!" everyone cheered and rooted. It was our first victory together. The thing is it would also be our last victory together. But we enjoyed the night and joked around for that day was a day to celebrate.

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Close one eh? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. This is going to be a chapter with little action, so buckle up I guess, also happy mother's day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: In case of doubt, make it sound convincing.**

**4:30 am Dorms.**

"GOOD MORNING VIET-"I slammed my alarm clock so hard I nearly broke it. I was getting real tired of that sentence. I woke up harshly as I realized that today was Saturday, and we had the weekend off due to the match Friday. That meant no P.T. in the morning, which made me switch my clocks alarm off for tomorrow. But I was up now and I can't fall back asleep once I'm up.

"God dammit!" I yelled out loud. I then went to take a shower, cook some eggs, and dick around on the internet. Which landed me at 8:00 am, which was when most of the stores and stuff opened in town, so I got dressed in cargo pants and a t-shirt and headed that way.

**Lexington's main town area. 8:00am.**

"Got to love a Chicago themed town." I said to myself while strolling down the side walk, looking for some sort of store or diner to catch my interest. The air craft themed store looked like a good place to hang, maybe I could buy some new gloves. So I walked in said hello to the worker and started to browse, I had 40$ to spend.

"Hey you're the new freshman in that squadron right? I watched your match yesterday, nice move you pulled there." The cashier said.

"Thanks." I replied "Say, you wouldn't have any Italian pilot's gloves?"

"Yes, actually we do have them in stock, if you would follow me please." The cashier said, and I then followed him to the rear of the store.

"Jeez it's not every day you see a store have Italian pilot gear." I said trying to make some small talk.

"Yup, we always have a small section for the minor nations just in case, don't want to lose any business now!" he said quite enthusiastically. "Well when you're done looking it over I'll ring you up." He then went back to the cash register.

"Hmm." I said to myself thinking about what I should buy, there was a nice pair of gloves, black leather and very soft, then someone else walked in.

"Morning Liam!" what sounded like a girl said.

"Morning Jess!" Liam replied, that must be the cashier's name.

"Odd, I thought I would be the only one about this early." I said to myself.

Jess then came to where I was in the back of the store.

"Oh! You're that Freshman Italian pilot! My name is Jessie but you can call me Jess, you fly Italian air craft also! Wow what aircraft do you fly! And can you tell me how to do that move you did in that last match of yours!" she said all very quickly. The 5"10' girl with a buzz cut and black hair looked very excited.

"Whoa, can you repeat that, but in English please?" I said calmly.

"Oh, sorry I get carried away, anyhow my name is Jessie, but you can call me Jess, yours?" she asked more normal this time, but still quicker than average.

"My name is Jim, pleasure to meet you Jess." I said.

"Nice to meet you too Jim, It's not often you see a fellow Italian pilot around here, what plane do you fly?" She asked energetically.

"I fly the M.C.205 as of this moment. You?" I replied.

"I fly the Piaggio P.119." She said confidently, her plane was rarer then mine, I was sort of jealous.

"Not every day you see one of those, why are you up so early and down here?" I asked

"I just went for a walk, I usually wake up around 5." She replied.

"Hmmm, anyhow what gloves do you recommend?" I asked, showing her the gloves I picked out.

"I recommend these, I have them and they're pretty good." She said, pointing to the brown gloves that were a bit rough but had a bunch of holes in them. Probably to cool your hands if they got sweaty.

"They look…. Interesting." I said. They also had a grip on the inner side. I looked at how much they cost.

"Only 20$ not bad." I thought out loud. "Why not get them." I said walking over to the cash register.

"Taking the new version of the X-Force gloves I see?" Liam the cashier asked.

"Under recommendation of course." I replied.

"Well, have a nice day sir." Liam the cashier said.

"You too." I said starting to walk out the door. Jess followed me, great.

"So, what are you doin?" She asked.

"I'm heading back to my dorms to put these gloves away." I replied, wondering what she wanted.

"Mind if I tag along? I am bored out of my mind." she asked, I was a bit surprised.

"I guess, if you want." I said quite sheepishly, after all, what was a going to do? Say no?

**Dorms 10:00am.**

Once we arrived at my dorm block, I saw Cisco and Lee Chatting by the lamppost neat my dorm. Great.

"Ho! Why if it isn't the elusive Jim! And a lady friend?" Cisco said loudly in my direction. Jess started to giggle.

"Why if it isn't the mighty Cisco! And a Guy friend?" I said loudly back. Lee and Cisco started to laugh as Jess and I walked over to them.

"So who is this 'Lady Friend' of yours Jim?" Lee asked.

"My name is Jessie, but you can call me Jess." Jess replied.

"Nice to meet you Jess, anyhow Cisco and I wanted to see if you were up to a movie at my pad tonight." Lee said.

"Shure what time?" I asked.

"About 9 pm ish." Lee said.

"Alright ill catch you then." I replied

"See you then Jim." Lee said as he and Cisco walked off.

"So Which one is yours?" Jess said.

"The top left, follow me." I said, as I led the way up a staircase to the second story dorms. I then unlocked and opened my door to my dorm. It had a bunch of dirty clothes piled in one area, a poster of the Beatles in the living room, and a sink full of dishes.

"Well this is, quite the dorm." Jess said grinning

"You're lucky, I just cleaned up yesterday." I said jokingly. She laughed.

"Mind if I watch some T.V.?" She asked.

"Not at all, I'm logged into my Netflix now if you want to use that." I replied. I hope she doesn't stay long.

"Sounds good." She said plopping on my couch, putting _The Blues brothers _on. I grabbed some water and sat next to her. About 20 minutes into the movie, she fell asleep on my shoulder. I was too embarrassed to push her off so I waited until the movie ended. She then woke up with a startle. We then played a Cards against Humanity until Noon Came about.  
"Well I best be off, don't want to over stay my welcome, catch you later?" She asked.

"I guess." I replied. She then remembered something.

"OH! I almost forgot here's my number, just give me a text when you want to hang out." She said as she wrote it down on a gum wrapper, gave it to me, and left.

"Ugggggg." I said to myself. Last thing I needed was a hyper active friend. I then waited until it was time to go to Lee's place. I headed over there around 9pm.

**Lee's Dorm 9pm.**

I walked up to his door and knocked. Lee opened it.

"Hey Jim! Though you were a no show! Come on in!" Lee said. His dorm was very neat with a plasma globe on the coffee table by the couch in the living room. Cisco was also there along with Lola and Cassidy.

"Alright so what's the movie?" I asked. Pouring myself some water.

"Saving Privet Ryan." Lola said.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" I replied enthusiastically, I personally loved the movie. We then watched the movie and talked about upcoming matches. I returned to my dorm around midnight, thinking about what the future had in store for me.

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Also would you guys like me to use a bit of slang when the characters speak? Until next time- Sho'reg**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. This is where main plot starts picking up.**

**Chapter 7: He's dead, Jim.**

**Dorms 4:30am**

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" My alarm blazed loudly. It was the day of the Graf Zeppelin vs Lexington match. I got up, and vividly went through my morning routine- change, P.T., shower, eat, and go to school. The school day went normally, I met up with Jess and walked to school, then went to classes. At lunch, the squadron was radiating excitement for the upcoming match with Graf Zeppelin aerobatic school. We had practiced a lot through the past week, mostly on how to counter boom and zoom, since they mimicked a German styled boat they would have mostly German planes. We were expecting F.W.109's, BF-109's, etc. The rest of the day went no different than the past week.

**Hangars 3pm, 10 minutes before Graf Zeppelin vs Lexington match.**

"Do we really need to use our squadron names, can't we just call each other by our normal names?" Lola asked Cassidy.

"Well, we want to look and sound professional so suck it up." Cassidy replied.

"Who cares? It's not like they'll be tapping our radio and hunting us down if we beat them!" Lola argued.

"She has a point Cass." Lee said backing up Lola.

"Fine, have it your way, but I'm not taking the fall if we get nailed for being informal." Cassidy tried to guilt them into changing their minds. While they were bickering Cisco approached me.

"Hey Jim, mind if we talk after the match? It's something very important." Cisco said this almost shaking. He looked like he was under stress or he was scared about something.

"Shure." I replied, then the commander then walked in.

"Everybody get in your planes match starts soon I'll be monitoring from the stands, good luck." He said. Everyone then got into their respected planes and taxied to the runway.

"All Pilots proceed to the match zone." The announcer said over the radio.

"Alright all wings form up, remember to turn into the enemy dive." Cass said over the radio. Once we got up to 5k the match began.

"Match begin!" The announcer said.

"Lee and I will climb, Lola and Jim stay this altitude, and Cisco make yourself a surprise." Cass said over the radio.

"Alright Lola, lead the way." I Said.

"Try to keep up freshman!" Lola said, as she banked left. The cloud cover dissipated into a sort of eye of a storm, but it wasn't a storm, it was white fluffy clouds. We then spotted the enemy squadron emerging.

"Hey Cass, you see them!" I transmitted into the radio.

"Yeh, I see them, Lee stick close, I don't want to get my ass whooped." Cassidy said.

"Roger that Cass!" Lee replied. Two of what looked like Bf-109's broke off and dove toward me and Lola.

"Hey Lola, don't go into a head on." I said to Lola.

"No shit Sherlock!" Lola replied. The BF-109's overshot us as we dove under them and turned hard so try and catch them. The aircraft shook from the close encounter.

"Lola don't dive after them they can outrun us, wait until they get on to our playing field." I said.

"Copy that!" Lola replied.

"Engaging! Lee take his wingman!" Cassidy yelled over the radio.

"Roger that!" Lee replied. The BF-109s had pulled up and turned. They were a bit lower this time.

"Lola, you take left I'll take right!" I said over the radio.

"Copy that Jim, Moving to engage!" Lola replied.

The BF-109 I was engaging was smarter this time, instead of overshooting in a dive he banked wide then went to dive in from the side. Unfortunately for him, I sharply pulled into his dive and he overshot anyway. I then went to chase him, I was about 50km behind him and closing because of my altitude advantage. Instead of using his speed to climb he decided to bob and weave as he hit the deck.

"Bad move pally." I said to myself. I fired a few bursts into him and his plane got more and more sluggish. Eventually his red smoke popped.

"Splash one!" I said into the radio.

"Hey Jim, I could use some help over here!" Lola said.

'Don't worry Lola I'm right behind you" Cisco said. As I turned to engage with more planes, I saw Cisco's P-39 tear into the BF-109 on Lola's Six. He wasn't quite quick enough though, as Lola's smoke also popped.

"Dammit!" Lola said.

"Splash one" Cisco said. "Sorry Lola.

"Its fine, just be quicker next time." She said jokingly.

"Splash one!" Lee said.

"Lee watch your six!" Cass said.

"Dammit!" Lee and Cass said as one FW-190 nailed them both in one dive.

"Cisco, be alert there is only one left." I said.

"Roger that." Cisco replied. The FW-190 then went hot on Cisco's tail, and Cisco went into evasive maneuvers. I then got behind the FW-190 and opened fire. I aimed a bit too far ahead so some rounds hit Cisco's P-39, but I got the FW-190. Suddenly there was a spark from Cisco's P-39, and its engine started to smoke.

"Cisco! Do you read?" I yelled over the radio. We won the match, but that wasn't my main concern right now.

"I read you loud and clear, but I'm having trouble seeing through the smoke, and the engines sputtering out." Cisco replied.

"Bail out!" I said over the radio.

"I can't! Cockpits jammed!" Cisco replied.

"Can you see enough to land?" I said as we were getting close to the Lexington's runway.

"I think so, going in for a landing." Cisco said.

I then radioed emergency services. I went in to land behind Cisco. Cisco's landing went horribly wrong. He came in too steep and his gear snapped when he touched down making his plane slide across the runway. I landed behind him, jumped out of my cockpit and went to Cisco's P-39. I then used a part that was torn off the plane to break the cockpits glass and drag him out. He was barley awake, he had a huge gash on his head and was impaled in the leg. He then grabbed my shirt and whispered in my ear.

"A landing for the books, eh?" He whispered and then went unconsents. I could hear sirens in the distance, I checked for a pulse and found none.

"Don't you die on me dammit!" I yelled to myself. I then performed CPR until the ambulance arrived. Doctor Crusher, the ship's doctor (nicknamed bones) ran over to Cisco and started doing medical stuff. He then took him in the ambulance, I hoped in to see what was going on. After 5 minutes Bones had a sad look on his face.

"He's Dead Jim." **_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but its late and I need to sleep. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Happy Memorial Day!**

**Chapter 8: All for one and one for all.**

'**Rock Café' 7pm**

You know, life is a funny thing. One moment someone is alive and well, the next, not so much. They say Cisco went out with little pain. I would hope so, but I'd rather not think on the situation. His death was untimely, and unnecessary, and I caused it. I shot his plane, his engine lit and that was the end. Of course it was deemed an accident, but I knew better, I just hope the rest of the squadron doesn't. Then Jess walked in and spotted me, great.

"Jim, you alright?" Jess asked softly. I was sitting in a corner both by myself, a really didn't want to talk right now.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to keep the conversation short.

"I saw what happened-"Jess said, trying to keep the conversation alive, taking a seat across from me, out the window the sun started to set, what a beautiful sight.

"Then you know I killed him." I said blatantly, no use in hiding it.

"What? No Jim you didn't kill him, if you actually read the report on his wrecked plane you would've known that the engine had a small fuel leak and ignited when he tried to pull a maneuver." Jess said.

"Well what about the cockpit then?" I wouldn't let the blame go to someone else. This was my fault.

"They said it was melted shut from the heat." Jess replied. "Hey it's Friday, why don't you come to my pad for a bit and hang out." Jess said starting to get more to her hyper active self.

"Why not." I said gloomily, and it's not like I wanted to talk to my squadron anyhow.

**Jess' apartment, 8pm**

It took a while to walk to her apartment, but in the end I felt better. I just couldn't stay depressed around her, and before I knew it I almost felt good.

"Make yourself at home." Jess said, walking in her apartment.

"Nice place." I said, looking around. It was your standard apartment, with a few posters here and there.

"Thanks, I take pride in keeping it clean." Jess replied.

"You got Netflix?" I asked.

"Yeh, I should be logged into it already if you wanna watch something." Jess replied.

"Have you ever seen _**Monty Python and The Holy Grail**_, by a chance?" I asked.

"Nope." Jess said.

"Were watching that and it is final, this is the best movie you'll ever watch." I stated.

"If you say so." Jess said grabbing herself a glass of water. She sat down next to me and I started to movie. About twenty minutes in I fell asleep sitting up, the day had been exhausting and I was just relieved not to be hated or accused by someone.

**Jess' apartment, 8am.**

I woke up on the couch, time to face stupid reality again. I also smelled eggs.

"So you're finally awake huh?" Jess said, cooking eggs on the stove.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, I don't want to over stay my welcome, so I'll catch you later?" I inquired.

"Later, and don't blame yourself too much about Cisco." Jess said as I was walking out the door. That's right, Cisco died, just when I forgot. Man life is a bitch. I went to the 'Rock Café' to get some breakfast, and I saw my squadron in the corner both we usually sat at. I walked up to them.

"You guys order yet?" I asked, they were a bit jogged to see me.

"No we just got here, take a seat." Cassidy replied. "Jim we were looking for you all night, where were you?" She asked.

"I was crashing at a friend's pad." I answered.

"Are you o.k. though? After yesterday, I would be a bit shaken up." Lee said.

"I…. worked it out in my head, how are you guys doing?" I replied. Cassidy started to tear up.

"Excuse me." Cassidy said, walking to the rest rooms.

"She alright?" I inquired.

"Yeh, it's just that Riker died the same way. It brings back memories best left untouched." Lola answered. The waiter then came over, took our orders, and went to put them in to the chef. Cassidy came back, more composed.

"Just missed the waiter Cass." Lee said.

"Its fine, I'll catch him when he comes back." Cassidy replied.

"So, what's the plans on the funeral?" I asked.

"It's later today, around noon." Lola replied. The waiter then came over with our food and took Cassidy's order. We then ate and talked about some more stuff, one we were done eating we just sat there for a while.

"Hey, guys cheer up! We can't become depressed, Cisco wouldn't want that!" I said to break the silence.

"He has a point." Lee said.

"C'mon, all for one and one for all!" I said trying to get everyone out of a death like trance. I raised my glass.

"All for one and one for all." Everyone said, raising their glasses, and they started to smile.

"That's it, now, who wants to go for a walk down town? I know a really good shop…" I said. They agreed, so we walked into town, and checked out that shop where I got my new gloves. We bought time until noon where we went to Cisco's funeral. We had an outdoor funeral, after this he would be shipped to his parents, who would decide what to do next. It was in the middle of the Lexington's forest, a relaxing place, truly. I spotted and ax stuck in a tree stump, and I thought of how Cisco couldn't open his cockpit. You could hear **Taps** playing in the back ground, and in an effort to lift our spirits, the commander gave us permission to decal our planes, not like it made a difference though, Cisco was still dead and nothing could change that. I walked over the stump with the ax in it after the funeral was winding down, and I took it to the hangars with me. I found a nice spot where it would fit and bolted it in place using some spare tools.

"I see I'm not the only one down here." Lola said.

"Yeh, I just wanted to fix something in my cockpit." I replied.

"So how are you gonna decal your plane?" Lola asked.

"I'm going to make this look like a BF-109-F4 to fool our opponents." I said.

"Want me to help, I'm pretty good at painting." Lola said.

"Suit yourself." I replied. It took until 8pm but we did it, it looked exactly like a BF-109-F4, there was a few things we couldn't 'convert' but it was very hard to distinguish it from a F4.

"Well I'm going to throw in the towel and head home, catch you later." I said to Lola.

"Later." Lola replied, staying in the hangar. I wonder what she was doing. Anyhow, I headed home.

**Jim's Apartment 9pm.**

It was a sad day but once I got home I took a shower and fell right asleep. Wondering what was to come in the following week, we were one man short in the squadron, and we couldn't get a recruit mid-season. It looked rough, but as I stated in the 'Rock Café', we are all for one and one for all.

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I forgot, and finals are coming up. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. **

**Chapter 9: The Bloody Red Baron.**

**Hangars, twenty minutes before Moskva School of piloting VS Lexington match.**

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" Cassidy yelled across the hangar, for this was the final briefing before the match. "We have confirmed that we will be versing one of the Moskva's best squadrons, and that means the 'Red Baron'."

"Question, that means we will be fighting Yaks, no?" Lee asked.

"Yes, more than likely we will be facing Yaks, which means there is only one rule. Don't get shot." Cassidy answered. She was right, the Yaks main strong point was that huge ass canon in the nose of their plane.

"Why does it have to be so dam cold though! Even if it's Christmas Eve, we should at least be versing in warmer weather!" Lola said frustratingly.

"Well your lucky we only met them half way, otherwise we would be near the Bering Strait!" I said to Lola.

"I guess you're right, but be careful, the cold might hinder your hydraulics a bit." Lola replied.

"Everyone get ready, the match will start any minute now." The commander said as he walked in.

"Yes Sir!" everyone said at once. But right before me and Lola got in our planes she asked me something very familiar.

"Hey Jim, can we speak after this match about something? It's very important." Lola said. This is what Cisco said before he went up, and I looked more nervous than she was.

"Shure, just come and get me when were done." I replied. We then got into our planes, started our engines and waited for the match to start.

"All Pilots proceed to engagement area!" The announcer said over the radio.

"Alright Everyone! Our main target is the red Yak 9-T, he is the lead!" Cassidy said over the radio.

"Lola, let's level off at 5000 FT and look for targets." I said over the radio. The roar of the engine felt good as we flew over the Siberian land scape. This was the first fight over solid land, and below you could see a small village. The landscape was snow covered, just making the view beautiful.

"Alright, Lee and I will climb to 9000 Ft and see if we can engage anyone." Cassidy said over the radio.

"Copy that!" I responded. "Hey you guys want some music to pass the time until we reach target zone?" I asked, as I had forgot to take my phone out of my pocket before the match.

"Hey why not? Hit us up Jim!" Lee responded. I then put _**Sink the Bismarck **_on and left the channel open.

'_In the middle of nineteen forty one the war had just begun' ___

"Yaks spotted at 7000 Ft! Engaging now, Lee follow up and take any stragglers!" Cassidy said.

'_The Germans had the biggest ship that had the biggest guns' _

"Lola, Yaks straight ahead! I see their flight lead, I'll follow you in!" I said.

'_The Bismarck was the fastest ship that ever sailed the seas.'_

It looked like there was three yaks on our level and two up with Lee and Cass, I followed Lola as she climbed to 5500 Ft.

'_On the deck were guns as big as stairs and shells as big as trees.'_

They must've thought that is was a Bf109 because they immediately started to break and try to get out of my dive able arc.

'_Out of the cold and foggy night came the British ship the hood.'_

"Lola, break and engage!" I said over the radio.

"Roger that Jim!" Lola replied.

'_Every British seamen knew and understood, they had to sink the Bismarck the terror of the seas.'_

Me and Lola split and engaged the closest targets. The red Yak was nowhere to be found, oddly enough.

'_With guns as big as stairs and shells as big as trees.'_

I fired a burst into the Yak I was trailing, I must've critically hit his wing, as he started to heavily list to the right side. I fired another burst.

'_Find that German battleship that's making such a fuss_,_ because the world depends on us.'_

The red smoke popped after the 3rd or so burst and I radioed "Splash one!"

'_Hit those decks a runin boys and spin those guns around! When we find the Bismarck we got to cut her down!'_

I then say tracer bullets over my cockpit, so I dived and opened up the throttle.

'_The Hood found the Bismarck on that fatal day.'_

"Fuck! Lola Get this guy off me!" I yelled over the radio, furiously trying my best not to get hit. It seemed to be working, but I wasn't sure how long it would work.

'_The Bismarck started firing, a fifteen miles away!'_

"Working on it!" Lola radioed over, I looked at her plane as she flew over my cockpit with someone on her six.

'_We gotta sink the Bismarck, was the battle sound! But when the smoke had cleared the mighty hood went down.'_

"Lola! Stay in front of me, I can get this guy off your six!" I radioed over to Lola.

"Copy that Jim!" she replied, but I saw the tracers from behind me start to get closer with each burst.

'_For six long days and weary nights they tried to find her trail.'_

I fired a quick burst right into the fuselage of the Yak, and the red smoke popped. "Alright Lola now it's your turn!"

'_Churchill told the people, for every ship must sail! For somewhere on that ocean I know she outta be!'_

Lola then pulled up, but the Red Yak behind me followed her instead of going in for the kill on me. "Hey Jim we got a sight problem!" Lola radioed over.

"Copy that! Just try to evade him!" I replied.

'_Hit those decks a runin boys and spin those guns around! When we find the Bismarck we got to cut her down!'_

I did a loop and got onto the Red Yak's six, He was evading me, and Lola was evading him, so no one really could hit anything. I couldn't hit Lola, not after what happened with Cisco.

'_The fog cleared on the seventh day and they saw the morning sun.'_

But I took the change and fired a burst into the Red Yak, and I hit his wing, making him less maneuverable.

"We done up here, but so are they, it's all up to you guys now!" Cassidy said over the radio.

'_The Bismarck made its run! The admiral of the British fleet said turn those bows around, we found that German battleship and were gonna cut her down!'_

The Red Yak fired a long burst at Lola and hit her wing, She started to list to the left, but I the fired right into the Red Yaks fuselage.

'_The British guns were aimed and the shells were coming fast! The first shell hit the Bismarck, they knew she couldn't last!'_

I fired another burst and nailed his right wing.

'_That mighty German battleship is just a memory, sink the Bismarck was the cry that shook the seven seas.'_

The smoke popped and the match was won, but Lola had a problem.

"Hey Jim, I lost control of my left aileron, you know a quick fix?" Lola radioed over.

"Sorry, try to head back to base, if you can't fly it bail out." I replied.

"Shit!" Lola said as she tried to pull up, her plane rolled over and went into a dive.

"Lola bail out god dammit!" I radioed over.

"I can't, cockpit must be frozen shut!" Lola yelled.

"Try to land by the village below!" I replied.

"I'll try!" Lola responded. I followed her plane down, she managed to level off around 500 Ft and put her gear legs down, she was going too fast to land but she had no other choice, as her plane might lose control at any minute.

"Nice and easy Lola!" I said as I started to slow down and lower my gear. If anything went wrong I would get her out of her cockpit.

"Going in now!" Lola said, her landing was going pretty well, but then her left wing dipped and hit the ground. This made the aircraft cart wheel and eventually land right side up, nose down.

"FUCK! Lola, can you hear me!"

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Leaving you on a cliff hanger, and sink the Bismarck is a good song, you should listen to it. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Continuation of the Bloody Red Baron.**

**Chapter 9: ****Which would you rather be, tired, or dead?**

"Dammit Lola respond!" I literally screamed over the radio as I landed near Lola's plane. As I landed I looked at the landscape, a storm was brewing, in the distance I could see a dark wall. Probably a blizzard, I needed to get to Lola, but as my gear touched the ground I started to slide. I eventually stopped, and when I did I grabbed my ax and a flare gun out of the cockpit, and sprinted as fast as I could to Lola's plane. I started to trip in the snow, but I eventually got there. I could see her inside, it looked like she was unconscious, but she was bleeding from her right arm. I ripped open the cockpit and grabbed Lola.

"Come on, wake up!" I said to Lola. She was still unconscious. So I threw her left arm aver my shoulder and hauled her out of the plane. Now there was two places I could go, that village in the distance to the left, or my plane to the right. I decided on the village, as Lola could use some medical attention.

"Up and at them Jim! Just half a mile to go… I think." I said to myself, as I was walking to the village. The wreckage was far behind us, but that storm was getting steadily closer.

"Uggggggg." Lola groaned. I was surprised, to say the least.

"Lola? Hang in there pal were almost at a town, I'll find you help there." I said to her. She must've fallen back into whatever state she was in, I got no reply. We eventually reached the town, but as luck would have it, it was abandoned.

"FUCK IT!" I yelled, who was going to hear it anyway? I went into the town, and all I saw where boarded up shops and houses, I picked the one in the best shape, which seemed as if it was the local pharmacy. I busted open the boarded up door with my ax.

I went in and found that the shelves were barley stocked, there was a lamp and crank radio, a few granola bars at the register, and a roll of bandages. How nice. I bandaged her arm and started to crank the Radio, the lamp provided a little light, enough to get by until rescue. Of course there was no actual radio stations here, so I tuned it to our communication frequency and waited, sitting Lola up next to me on a wall.

"My phone!" Eureka! Why not just call someone! I said in excitement. Too bad there was no signal.

"Mother fucker!" I threw my phone on the ground, it didn't break though, had one of those durable cases.

"Uggggg" Lola groaned again.

"Hey, Lola, stay awake pally!" I said to her.

"My head hurts like hell, what's going on?" She asked. "I can barely think straight, everything seems so foggy."

"Your plane had a nasty landing, you must've took quite the beat-"I was interrupted by the howling of wolves.

"Can't just catch one fucking break!" I said, getting my ax at the ready. The storm must've hit because there was a constant howling noise, the sound was getting on my nerve.

"Well aren't you happy?" Lola said softly, I don't think she was able to speak any louder than that, no surprise after that crash.

"I would be happier if I didn't have to drag your sorry ass a fucking mile across the Siberian waste land!" I replied, and I chuckled, Lola did the same.

"Well what's our condition?" As she asked this there was a scratching at the door.

"Well as you can hear, we are not only being hunted by wolves, but were in the middle of a fucking blizzard!" I replied.

"Well, you got any games to pass the time?" Lola asked.

"Nope, maybe I can find something in this place, I'll be right back." I said, as I got up to scavenge this empty pharmacy. I looked up and down the aisles and eventually found a worn deck of playing cards.

"Ahhh my knight in shining armor is back! And with a deck of playing cards?" Lola said.

"Yup an-"The front door shuddered, and I heard loud howl.

"Hot dam, never thought I would end up in this situation." Lola stated.

"Same here." I replied.

"Well you know how to play poker?" I asked.

"Yeh but what the hell are we going to bet?" Lola replied. She had a valid question.

"Rations? We got, like 5 granola bars that are probably expired." I said.

"Shure, why not." Lola replied. We then played poker for God knows how long, Lola seemed a bit out of it though. Around midnight the storm died down, but we could still hear the wolves outside. Then over the radio you I heard something.

"Jim, Lola, come in!" It seemed to be Lee's voice, but I couldn't contact them. And I couldn't go outside or I would get eaten alive by wolves.

"Well shit." I said, Lola just nodded. We continued to listen.

"Mabey they went to that town to get help, Cassidy I'm going to fly over that town and see if there is any sign of them." Lee said. We heard the drone of the Mustangs engine grow closer. I had to send a message out.

"Hey, there's a large pack of wolves over by that building, the town looks deserted though. I need a closer look." Lee said.

"Jim, see if there roof access." Lola said.

"Way ahead of you." I replied, checking the back to see if there was a ladder to the roof, turns out there was! I climbed as fast as I could in the light of a full moon. As soon as I got on the roof I fired a flare. You could see it for miles around, there was no way he could miss it.

I went back into the store and heard Lee over the radio. "Hey we got a flare on that building with the wolves! Send the medical chopper in ASAP." I never felt so relived in my life. I was extremely tired, but I knew I could not fall asleep.

"And now we wait." I said to Lola. The door started to creak under the constant presser of the wolves.

"We need to get on the roof, now. Lola can would climb?" I asked. Lola tried to get up, but failed, we had to take a stand. I heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance, all we had to do was hold out.

"Well we tried." Lola said as the door bust open. 3 wolves ran into the pharmacy, surrounding us against the wall. One went to attack me, I nailed him with my ax in the head. I nearly barfed at the sight, but I pulled it out and faced the other two. One went for Lola, I hit him in the torso, but before I could kill him the other one bit into my arm, I quickly nailed him in the gut with my ax. He let go of my arm and scampered off, leaving a trail of crimson blood in the lightly snowed floor. There was one left, and he bit Lola's leg while I was dealing with his friend, I hit him with my ax in the fore head, blood drippled down his face. I pulled the wolf off Lola.

"You alright Lola?" I asked. She had fainted from the pain, and was losing blood. The medical helicopter touched down and got us onboard. The cleaned my wound and gave me a rabies shot, they did the same for Lola. When we got back to the Lexington I was forced to stay at the hospital to make Shure I was alright, Lola was still unconscious. I went to sleep quickly, and I dreamt of what had happened over the past day.

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Sorry this one's short, but it should have been put with the last chapter, think of it as free next time- Sho'reg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. My exams are finishing up, and I would like to start posting more, but until they are done I'm going to have a sporadic schedule. **

**Chapter 11: Oh Christmas Tree.**

**Lexington's hospital 10am**

I woke up in a hospital bed, still recovering mentally from the events that took place yesterday. Lola was still unconscious in her bed, the white room with two beds and a bunch of monitors, quite bland. Jess was sitting in the corner to my surprise.

"Morning Jess." I said, she seemed a bit more tired than usual.

"Good morning, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Pretty well, except I'm hooked up to a bunch of monitors." I replied, hear my heart rate on a certain monitor.

"Yeh they should be releasing you from the hospital soon, they just wanted to make sure you had no major injuries." Jess said.

"You look tired, how long where you here?" I asked curiously.

"Well after being up all night looking for you in a Siberian wasteland about 1000 ft above the ground, then getting like 5 hours of sleep, to coming here to wish you a merry Christmas." Jess replied. "So only about ten minutes, I guess I have good timing."

"I guess you do, so, got any plans for today?" I asked.

"Not at the moment, I was planning on relaxing at home over this break." Jess Replied.

"Wanna head ov-"I was mid-sentence when one of Lola's monitors started to beep very fast.

"Shit!" I said, Bones rushed in. He pulled the curtain across the room and did doctor stuff, you can't really see through those curtains. All I heard was more monitors beeping, 2 nurses ran in and went to help the doctor. Another nurse walked in.

"You are Jim right?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied not paying much attention.

"You're being discharged from the hospital, if you would follow me." The nurse said. I did so reluctantly. At the main desk they had me sign I bunch of health papers and fill out some insurance things, and I was free to go. Jess was right behind me as I walked out the door.

"What do you think was happening with Lola?" Jess asked, who wouldn't.

"I have no idea." I replied, but I had every idea. I killed another person, I wasn't quick enough when the wolves attacked and now Lola would pay for my mistake.

"Why don't we head over to the rock café, I'm sure they're still open, they never seem to close." Jess asked, my stomach was grumbling.

"Shure, lets hit my apartment on the way so I can get out of this pilot uniform." I said, as it started to lightly snow.

**Jim's apartment, 10:20 am**

By the time we got to my apartment there was a thin layer of snow on everything, and decorations were everywhere, except my apartment. I was not a fan of Christmas, and I had my reasons, but now I have far worse reasons.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a sec." I said to Jess as we walked into our apartment. I went into my room and got changed into cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt. I walked out of my room and Grabbed my grey hoodie and blue scarf.

"Lookin good Jim, ready to go?" Jess asked.

"Yeh, let's roll." I replied. We headed for the rock café.

**Rock Café 10:30**

We walked into the café and sat in our usual corner both with the great window view.

"So, how's your squadron doing?" I asked Jess.

"Oh pretty well, we're going 2/1." She replied. The waiter then came over and asked for our orders, we gave them and continued talking.

"So how's your squadron doing?" Jess asked.

"We're down two pilots at the moment and we haven't lost a single match yet." I replied. I hoped Lola was okay, after what was going on when we left the hospital, it didn't look good.

"Say, if you need a sub, I could probably fill a spot if needed." Jess said.

"I wouldn't mind, but we're not allowed to take on new pilots mid-season, it against the rules." I replied. It might work in our situation, but most likely not, the officials were very quick to 'change their minds', given the right 'circumstances' of course. This rule is due to teams hiring skilled pilots after the team was set in a league. The waiter came with our food and we ate.

"Hey, Jess, you have no plans for the rest of the day right?" I asked.

"Yeh, I was just going to hang around all day and sleep." Jess replied.

"Want to go flying after we're done eating?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, but my planes on the repair line. It was due for an inspection." Jess replied.

"I think there's room for two in my 205." I replied.

"Sounds good." Jess said, the rest of the meal was silent. I quite just enjoyed looking at her stone grey eyes, with the snowed view out the window. I felt better than I had in ages. After we finished I picked up the tab and we left for the hangars.

**Hangars 12:30**

We eventually arrived at the hangars, and the weather had cleared. Still cold outside though, but the doors to the hangar were still open from last night, my plane was in there. We walked in and saw the wreck of Lola's plane, the frame was still together, but you could see the dented and damaged parts.

"Well, if it isn't the notorious 205 in a sheep's clothing." Jess said referring to the paint job me and Lola gave my 205.

"It seemed to fool our last opponents into thinking I was a bf-109-f4." I said.

"Almost fooled me." Jess replied.

"Can you check for damage? I have to clear the windows of this snow." I asked.

"Shure thing." Jess replied. Once we got everything cleared up, I hoped in, there was almost enough room for us to squeeze in side by side. Jess and I were quite lean freshmen. I taxied onto the runway and took the plane up. I leveled off about 3000 ft. and did a bunch of circles around the carrier.

"Hey, you wanna see that spinny maneuver I can do?" I asked Jess.

"Shure, why not." Jess replied. So I climbed to about 5000 ft. and said.

"Hold on tight!" as I reduced the throttle, pulled the nose up and got the 205 into a stall. I then yanked a hard left on the rudder causing a spin out, you could feel the plane shaking under the strain of the maneuver. I then went into a steep dive and leveled off at 2000 ft.

"So that show you do that." Jess said.

"Ready to take land? I'm starting to run on fumes here." I said as the sun started to set. It was only 2:30 pm, but since we were so far north still, I guess the sun set earlier.

"Whenever you are." Jess replied. So I leveled off and went in for a landing. I taxied my way over to the hangar a saw Bones by the door way to the hangar. I hoped it was good news. I hopped out of the cockpit after Jess and made my way over to the doctor. His face was grim, and I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Bones what going on?" I asked him, hoping for an answer other then what I knew was going to happen.

"She's dead, Jim" He replied.

**_ Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. I can't seem to think of things like I used to, it's like I ran out of steam, any tips? Until next time- Sho'reg**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. My exams are finished, but I am going on vacation and there will be a black out for the next week or so, sorry. **

**Chapter 12: Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it.**

**Hangars 2:30**

I leaned against the wall eyes wide open in shock. We had survived the night, but I had got another squadron member killed. I slowly slid down the wall and put my head in my knees starting to tear up. Bones walked toward me.

"Jim, she went brain dead from loss of blood, and the concussion she suffered didn't help. There was nothing more you could've done to save her." And with saying that Bones returned to the hospital, not knowing for sure what actually caused her to go brain dead. Jess sat down next to me.

"It's alright Jim, you did everything you could." Jess said trying to comfort me. I obviously didn't do enough. Day light was burning and the sun was just about set over the horizon.

"Jess, I need some time alone, I'll catch you later, alright?" I said getting up and walking back to my apartment.

**Jim's apartment.**

I opened the door and tried to sleep. I couldn't, because there was one thing bugging me about Lola's death. She never got to tell me what she was so nervous about before the match, and I still don't know today. I eventually got to sleep, and made my way through her funeral. They had taps playing, and put her grave stone next to Cisco's, and a few other pilots. Even though the bodies were shipped home, we still had a small graveyard to remember the lost.

**The Rock Café, day before Christmas Break ended. 9 am**

I walked into the Rock Café and got the usual corner booth, I was supposed to meet Jess here for breakfast. After Lola's death, she has been the one making me go through life, even though I would be a lot happier in my bed sleeping in. She walked in, five minutes late, guess I'll bust her chops on that.

"Morning Jim." She said in her usually energetic way.

"You're five minutes late to your own party here, I was getting lonely." I said jokingly, she laughed.

"So how's your homework coming along?" Jess asked. I totally forgot we had homework over break.

"We have homework? I thought this was a break!" I replied. Jess chuckled.

"Yeh, better do it before midnight, or just guess on it in home room and hope the teach doesn't call on you." Jess said.

"Knowing , he will only call on me." I replied, me and my English teacher were not on the best of terms. The waiter came over, took our orders, and went into the kitchen. She brought out our drinks, I had grown fond of Jasmine Tea, with enough sugar of course. Jess had her usual Ice Coffee, like she needed caffeine.

"You alright?" Jess asked, I must've been thinking too hard.

"Yeh, I just have something on my mind." I replied. I still wondered what Lola was going to tell me.

"Don't tell me you're stuck on what Lola was going to tell you again." Jess said.

"I can't help it. It's just, Cisco said the same thing before his accident, and it's bugging the hell out of me." I replied.

"Well relax for a bit, will you? Stop being so deep in thought all the time." Jess said. She was right, nothing I could do would tell me what Lola or Cisco meant to say.

"You're telling me to relax? You're the most hyperactive person I know, and you're drinking coffee." I replied.

"Well excuse me for needing a kick to get me started in the morning." She replied. I laughed a bit and our food came. We ate and talked about some more random stuff for a bit.

As we were walking out of the Rock Café Jess said. "Want to go walk in the park for a bit?" Since I was going to nothing but pecrasonate on my home work anyway.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

**The Lexington's Park. 10:30am**

Jess chose a random path to go down and we started to walk. It was still snow covered, and it was only 30 degrees out. (I use Fahrenheit)

"So why do you want to walk in the park during the middle of winter?" I asked.

"I just need to work things out in my head, lot of stuff happening all at once, the park helps you relax." Jess replied, I guess she was right, this was relaxing. You could hear the wood peckers in the distance, the smell of that awful salt water that we all are accustomed to. Around ten minutes in, we found a bench. I decided to sit on it because my feet were hurting from walking through snow.

"Really? I thought you ran a 5k every morning." Jess said as I sat down complaining about my sore feet.

"That was about 3 weeks ago! My body can't hold that much endurance for that long without working out." I replied.

"Might as well join you then, no use in fighting a slug." Jess said.

"Hey, no need to say the truth." I replied as she sat down, we both laughed. We sat there for a while and just looked off into the ocean, as the chair had a great view as it was on the edge of the ship. Jess leaned on me.

"I guess life can't get much worse than two deaths of my friends in a row." I said to break the silence.

"Actually it can get much better, you're just having a streak of bad luck." Jess replied.

"Thanks for helping me out for the past week, I would've not been able to get out of that rut without you." I said. I put my left arm around her shoulders.

"No need to thank me, just doing what friends do." Jess replied.

"Hey Jess, you want to go out some time?" I asked, almost sweating, I was a freshman and had never been in a relationship before. She was a freshman also, but according to murphy's laws, one must not push their luck. But I had feeling.

"Shure." She replied. It was the best thing to happen in my high school career so far. My heart felt like it was zapped by electricity. She looked up and I looked down. We then kissed, the most majestic one of them all, right there on the ocean in the outskirts of a forest, in a winter wonder land.

**The interrogation room. Time-unknown**

"I still have no idea what any of this has to do with you getting shot down over our airspace." Officer Zukra said.

"I'm getting to that, if you would just be patient. You also told me to take my time with this you know." I replied. I almost forgot that I had been arrested by some Japanese high schools police officer.

"Well surely you can shorten a years' worth of a story into at least ten minutes?" Officer Zukra said.

"Actually I can't, otherwise you would be cheated of basically my whole life in a nut shell." I replied.

"uggg" The officer groaned as she stretched. "Continue." She finally said.

"Alright, no interruptions this time?" I asked, knowing that I can only delay so long.

"yeh, yeh, just get on with it." The officer replied.

**_ Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Back from vacation.**

**Chapter 13: Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it.**

**Lee's Apartment, the day of Lola's death.**

When Lee heard of Lola's death, he caught something out of the ordinary. He had went on to her medical records to see the reason of death, which could be accessed through the hospitals web site. He opened her record.

**Name: Lola**

**Time of death: 2:20 pm **

**Reason of death: N/A**

"Odd." Lee said as he came across the non-available reason for Lola's death. He scrolled down.

**Doctors Notes: She died from suffocating. This makes no sense in that she suffered head wounds and blood loss, but was stable for more than an hour. **

"Hmmm." Lee decided to check Cisco's file.

**Name: Cisco**

**Time of death: 4pm **

**Reason of death: Accident.**

**Doctor's note: I decided to look into why Cisco's plane malfunctioned, but could find no valid reason why. His plane had just been worked on by the Engineering club, there was not problems when they performed matinence.**

Lee had an idea forming in his head. He didn't like it, but decided to dive deeper into what he thought might be going on, he checked Riker's File.

**Name: Riker**

**Time of death: 3:30 pm**

**Reason of death: Accident.**

**Doctor's note: Riker died when a bomb on his plane exploded on takeoff. The body was never found. **

Lee's mouth was wide open. No wonder the casket was closed at the funeral. But his suspicions only grew deeper. He quickly jotted down what his findings on printer paper. He then put it in an envelope and titled it his will, and instructions to only let the commander see. He then put it next to his computer and tried to get some sleep.

**Lee's apartment. First day back from break.**

Lee awoke from the beeping sound of his alarm clock. He pulled the plug on his clock after failing to find the snooze button.

"Ugggggg." Lee moaned. He had a huge headache from the night before. He tried standing, but could barely walk. He managed to get to the bathroom to freshen up. He immediately vomited in the toilet.

"Fuck this isn't good." Lee said after he evaluated the situation. Never the less, he would push on. Lee was not one to give up over a headache. He grabbed his school uniform and stumbled around his apartment for a while before managing to put all of his clothes on. He went to grab his tie, when he slipped on a beer bottle lying on the floor. This only made his head ache even worse. Lee decided he needed help.

"Jim! He should be getting ready, maybe he can help me out for a bit." Lee said, as he troublingly put his tie and shoes on. His stomach rumbled, but there was no time for breakfast. Lee opened the door, tripped and almost fell off the upper apartment row, if not for a railing blocking his trajectory. Lee then closed his apartment door and went to knock on Jim's door, but Jim happened to just walk out and saw Lee.

"Lee! What the hell is wrong with you, you're a mess!" Jim said.

"Jim, you gotta help me get into school man, I can barely walk." Lee replied, pushing back the urge to vomit again.

"Alright, let me fix your uniform first." Jim answered, looking concerned. He then adjusted Lees tie and other small uniform infractions.

"Thanks, I own you one Jim." Lee said thankfully.

"No problem, you can walk, right?" Jim asked.

"Yeh, no pro…" Lee took a step forward and tripped on his own foot. Jim caught him. "Well, sort of." Lee finished his sentence.

"Alright, throw your arm over my shoulders." Jim said, as they tried to make their way down the stairs. Lee almost tripped, but regained his balance, and they made it down the stairs without a scratch.

"Hey Jim! Hold up!" Jess said as she ran over to him and Lee.

"Hey Jess, mind helping me and Lee?" Jim asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, what is wrong with you Lee?" Jim asked accusingly.

"I drank a bit too much…." Lee replied.

"God dammit Lee! You're going to get expelled if they find out!" Jim angrily replied.

"Let's just get him to school." Jess said.

They walked to school and barley got there in time due to Lee's inability to walk straight.

"Lee, you're on your own now. Good luck." Jim said, as he, Lee and Jess split paths to their respected home rooms.

Lee made it through homeroom, but during first period, his English teacher decided to pick on Lee. He hated the kid anyway.

"So, Lee, would you like to present your report to the class?" asked. Lee didn't do his report, so he decided to stall.

"No." Lee replied, the class started to actually pay attention.

"Why not?" asked again.

"I don't feel like it." Even if Lee wrote a report on his person of choice, he would barley be able to walk to the front of the room.

"Well too bad, get up here and present." said. He didn't have the patience to mess around.

"If you say so." Lee got up, and shuffled his way to the front of the class, leaning against the chalk board for support.

"My report was on….." Lee had to think of a person he knew something about. It came to him like a bullet. "Vermin Supreme." This caught 's attention, he never heard of the man.

"Tell us about this _Vermin Supreme._" asked.

"Well, he is running for president and has been since 1987. And Supreme, who does not disclose his birth name, was born in and grew up near Boston, Massachusetts and is said to be the oldest of three children. He graduated from Gloucester High School in the 1980s, then moved to Baltimore to attend art school, but he dropped out and began booking bands for underground clubs. In 1986, he joined the Great Peace March for Global Nuclear Disarmament in protest of nuclear weapons. From 1987 onward, he began running for public office. He legally changed his name to Vermin Supreme in the 1990s while still in Baltimore. In 2006, Supreme donated one of his kidneys to save his mother. He is married and has no children." Lee replied. He memorized this from Wikipedia, just in case of situations like this.

"Very…. Good Lee, you can sit now." said, utterly amazed. Soon lunch came rolling around, and Lee was feeling much better.

**Lunch. 12:30**

Lee walked over to the table he sat at every lunch period. Cisco, Riker, and Lola where still missing, but Jim's friend…. Jess? Yeh Jess. Was sitting there. Cassidy was also sitting there talking to Jim and Jess. Lee walked over after getting his lunch and sat down. The food looked… like something today, huge bonus.

"Hey Lee, how's your head doing?" Jess asked.

"Lee, you better not be drinking again." Cassidy said, as Lee had 'abused' alcohol before.

"Again?" Jim asked.

"He was addicted to the stuff, me and Cisco literally had to starve him of the thing." Cassidy replied.

"I'll have you know, that I am feeling much better now, thank you Jess. Say, I've heard you to are getting a bit 'cozy'." Lee said to change the subject.

"Jim, you're dating?" Cassidy said nearly laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Jim asked embarrassed.

"Freshmen relationships always last about a week." Cassidy replied. Jess stepped in.

"So, who's your next match against?" Jess asked.

"It's against Malta. Surprised the small school made it this far. But we have to protect 1 b-17 against their squadron, they might just win." Cassidy said.

"And someone has to fly the B-17, leaving only 2 pilots up." Lee said.

"What about gunners?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, haven't really done this before." Cassidy answered.

The rest of lunch had passed quite smoothly along with the rest of the day. Before Lee knew it, he was at the hangars getting ready for the briefing on the soon to come match.

**Hangars 3pm**

"So, for this upcoming match, we will have to protect 1 B-17. One of us will pilot the B-17, but the pilot can only chose one gunner. Due to lack of pilots, I have been informed that the pilot of the B-17 will be able to choose whoever they want from their grade level." Cassidy said.

"So, who is going to fly the B-17?" Lee asked. No one wanted to, so they had to pick straws. Jim got the short straw. They then came up with tactics on the white board. The only reason Lee didn't volunteer was because he would probably be intoxicated, and if his theory was correct, this upcoming match would be his last.

**_ Well I hoped you enjoyed, I'll take suggestions on how this should go. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Incoming feel trip. I've thought this whole chapter out.**

**Chapter 14: Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**

**Lunch 12:00 pm.**

I looked at Lee concerningly as Cassidy and Jess talked about girl crap. His drinking problem had gotten worse over the past few days, and we had a few close calls on him getting 'found out'. But even though today was the match against Malta, he was in no condition to fly. He didn't look like he even cared, like he was living his last days out. I wondered what was on his mind.

"Hey, Jim what do you think?" Jess asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Do you think that the dress was blue, or gold?" Cassidy asked.

"Actually I thought it was red." I replied, just to get them pissed. That whole thing was stupid. Before they could start bickering about a stupid dress color with me, it started talking to Lee.

"Lee you alright?" I asked.

"Yeh, I just have a small headache." He replied.

"Dude, are you going to be able to fly?" I asked.

"Yeh, I'll be fine." Lee said ending the conversation.

"So, I'll be the gunner on your B-17?" Jess asked, joining in the conversation.

"Actually you'll be flying it. I'd rather be the gunner." I replied.

"Or maybe you'll have it on auto pilot, eh?" Lee said. Cassidy burst out laughing. I couldn't help but cracking up myself.

"You're a savage Lee." I said. The rest of the lunch period was very, very, boring. Eventually Me and Jess met up at the hangars, close to when the match would begin.

**Hangars 3 pm.** **Right before Lexington vs. Malta match.**

Jess and I walked down to the hangars and met up with Cassidy and Lee. The commander was there.

"About time you two showed up, match starts in five, taxi onto the runway and get ready for takeoff." The commander said, then left.

"Alright Jess, you know how to fly a B-17, right?" I asked as Jess and I hopped into the B-17.

"Yeh, same controls as a B-25." Jess replied as she sat in the cockpit. We then taxied onto the runway.

"Match, is about to begin, everyone go to the start zone." The announcer said over the radio.

"Alright everyone climb to 5k and hold." Cassidy said over the radio. We formed a V formation, as seen from the top gunners point of view, Cassidy and Lee where above us each person above a wingtip. Once we hit the correct position, the announcer said over the radio. "Match start!"

"Alright guys, Look out for spits." Jess said over the radio.

"Lee, follow me." Cassidy said as the climbed over us. We were flying to the bombing point, where the pilot would release a rubber bomb on the target, and have to get back to the home school landing strip without getting 'shot down'.

"Jim! Spits spotted dead ahead!" Jess said.

"Copy that." I replied as I swung the dual .50 cal turret to face the enemy. I lined up the incoming spit, and opened a can of whoop ass on this guy, he had no idea what hit him. The .50 cal tracers hit their mark as you could see them bouncing off the spit and before you knew it the magic smoke popped. 1 down 4 to go.

"Cassidy, 4 targets spotted below us, Get ready Jim. Their coming from your left." Lee said.

"Copy." I said as I swung the turret to meet the oncoming wall of spitfires.

Cassidy and Lee went into a strafe and knocked one of the spits out. They then broke and got into a dog fight with Cassidy and Lee.

"Jess! Hit the deck!" I said. It would be easier to defend the B-17 that way.

"Splash one!" Cassidy said.

"Cassidy, look out, a spit is on your six!" Lee said over the radio.

"Alright, hang on!" Jess said as the B-17 went into a dive. You could see Cassidy's plane pop her smoke.

"I'm out, there's two left." Cassidy said, as she went to head back to the Lexington. Lee then went into a shallow dive and into a small cloud. He then opened up the throttle, and lost them inside the cloud.

"I've lost them in a cloud, Jim, Where are you?" Lee asked, pulling out the other side of the cloud.

"Me and Jess are approaching the target and are about the drop the bomb. We hit the deck and are no more than 500 ft off the water." I replied.

"Target zone in range dropping the bomb!" Jess replied. The bomb hit its mark, but we wouldn't win until the B-17 had landed safely.

"Alright Jess, Level off at 1k and hold until we hit the landing zone." I said.

"Sounds good." Jess said as we leveled off at 1k.

"Spotted a spit. Diving on him." Lee said. I could see him dive on a spit trailing us. But then, out of a cloud, another spit latched onto Lee's tail. Lee killed the spit in front of him in no time, his 6 .50 cals shredded the poor thing. He then went into evasive action.

"Lee, Come over the B-17, I can get him off your ass!" I said.

"Copy that!" Lee replied. His plane got closer. The Lexington was almost right under us. Lee flew over the B-17 and I shot at the spit. A few shells hit Lee's P-51, but I shredded the spit. The smoke popped and we won. But then Lee's engine started to spew black smoke from underneath.

"Well shit, something just went off in my engine. I'm losing speed fast. I'm going to crash land on main street, it's the only opening I have." Lee said, he didn't even sound unnerved.

"Jess. Land the plane, I'm going after Lee to make sure he ends up alright." I said, pulling on a parachute. I would not let another one of my friends die because of my shitty aim. I jumped as close as I could to the town. Lee's P-51 went right under me, it seemed as if the controls where barley reacting.

There was a loud screeching noise of Metal on Concrete as Lee's planes tore up the road and eventually slid to a halt by the main plaza in the center of the city. The smoke from his engine was covering at least 6 feet in any given direction. A crowd had gathered outside the range of the black plumes of smoke. I landed, un-buckled my parachute and sprinted toward Lee's p-51.

_**When I find myself in time of trouble, mother Mary comes to me**_

I found Lee's plane, and the cockpit wouldn't open, but no need. I just threw a thing of debris at it and it broke open.

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness,**_

I dragged Lee out, he was almost unconscious. He was bleeding from his head and had suffered a wound to his shoulder. It looked like his arm was also broken.

_**She is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

"Lee, don't you die on me you son of a bitch!" I almost yelled at Lee, my eyes started to tear up.

_**Let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

"Jim" Lee said. He grabbed my shirt and pulled my head in close as if to look me straight in the eye. "Jim, I need you to give this to the commander." Lee said, pulling out an envelope titled 'will'.

_**And when the broken hearted people, living in the world agree.**_

I was now crying softly, I took the letter and put it in my pocket. "Lee, you are not going to die, as soon as bones arrives you'll be alright."

_**There will be an answer, let it be. For though they might be parted, there is still a chance they will see.**_

"Jim, I need to tell you something, it's about my parents." Lee said, taking deep breaths, and speaking swiftly.

"Tell me In the hostp-" I started to say.

"Dammit Jim! We both know I won't live through this, I'm lucky to still be conscious, I can't feel half my body! Now listen." Lee said firmly.

_**There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.**_

Lee coughed up blood, his breaths became more rapid and shallow. "Me and my parents… we don't have the best relationship…but I just wanted to tell them…. That I had always loved them… no matter what…. But I have not gotten a chance to…. So please… convey… the …. Message…." Lee said.

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**_

"I will." I replied, sobbingly. Lee took something out of his cargo pocket and grabbed my hand.

"This is my good luck charm…..I've apparently run it dry….. Maybe you….can…. use…." And with his final breath, Lee slowly took a look around. Thinking about the life he lived. Ever since he was a child, he always wanted to die fighting, and had enjoyed flying. Growing up in a poor family didn't help his ambitions. One day he just left for the Lexington, without informing his parents, he had not contacted them since. He made a friend, her name was Lola, when he got aboard that was. They had most classes together and started dating secretly during the year, and continued to her death. Cisco, the jokester of the squadron, always looked to cheer him up. Riker, the leader of the squadron, had a similar situation to Lee. That's why they got along so well, and oh how he cherished the days, laughing, cards, even drinking, but now he had one last memory. That of Jim, and Cassidy. Jim, was a good man, and would survive the ordeal, but Cassidy she is a… and with that Lee's mind slipped into the ever present oblivion of death. Hoping, that one day, the light brigade of Mohican squadron would be untied again, on the other side.

_**And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me, shine until the tomorrow let it be.**_

"Lee, man wake up! LEE!" I said, putting my head on his chest and sobbing. I looked at the charm he gave me, it appeared to be a key chain with a picture of what appeared to be the original Mohican squadron from last year.

_**I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary it comes to me, speaking words of wisdom. Let it be**_

I then slowly picked Lee up, so that he was laying across my arms. And started to walk toward the fountain in the plaza.

_**Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be.**_

I cleared the smoke, and faced the crowd Jess was at the front, hanging up a call. Probably to the emergency services. Her eyes widened as she came to realize what had come to Lee. The crowd grew silent as I approached, I continued to walk to the fountain. As I arrived at the fountain, the crowd gathered in a semi-circle now hushed. I Laid Lee down across the stone rim of the base of the fountain, and then I looked up at the monument of a P-51. Probably some monument of a fighter ace who flew it, but I never read the plaque, I always think of it as Lee's personal monument.

_**Let it be, let it be. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**_

**_ Well sorry to leave you on this bomb shell, but the story can now go two ways, and it would be help full if you guys could say which one you want.**

**Way #1) A lost themed twist.**

**Way #2) no twist, just normal happy ending.**

**Way #3) a very….bloody ending.**

**Please vote on which one you want. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. Also please vote, I can't really pick one or the other, they all finish so good in my head.**

**Chapter 15: The war of two wolves.**

"JESS!" I shouted, as a figure approached her from behind with a knife. I didn't shout loud enough. He thrust it into her back, and with a solid exhale, Jess collapsed onto the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at the figure, and gave chase. I chased him from the hangars to the runway. Once I got close enough I tackled him, and went to remove his mask.

"You're gonna get it now you cunt!" I said, removing the figure's mask.

I saw my own face.

I took a sharp inhale, and backed off the assailant. Just as I did so his, my, body disappeared. Someone grabbed my back, my eyes still wide with shock. I spun around and saw a man in a black robe with a hood, and a staff.

"It's your time." He said, his voice echoing.

Then I woke up. To the sound of the commanders door slamming as some administrator angrily walked out, probably due to the crash that happened a few minutes ago. I had left when bones arrived. The doctor was used to blood and gore, and did his job. I immediately went to the commander's office to fulfill Lee's last wish, but his secretary had me wait, and there was the reason why. I walked in.

"Good God Jim! What the hell's going on?" He asked, there was a load of papers on his desk.

"Lee crashed, and he died." I replied, stagnantly.

"Fuck." He said placing his head in his hands. "Three deaths in one year, the press wasn't too keen on it because, well accidents happen. But now they have tons of witnesses, and photos, and Jesus the board will be all over it if the press gets to it."

"Sir, Lee said to give this to you before he died." I knew what the commander meant, the press would blow this way out of proportion, and the last I needed was a paparazzi over the death of a friend. The commander took the letter.

"Alright Jim, clean yourself up and get some rest, the funeral will be announced over the loud speaker." And I left.

As Jim went out the door, the commander opened the letter, named WILL. He opened the folded paper and began to read it, but what surprised him is that this was no will. This was a conspiracy theory. The first few lines read-

_If this letter has reached you sir, then my theory is true. There is a murderer in this school, and it revolves around Riker's death, Cassidy might be next. Keep an eye on…_

**Jim's apartment. The next Day. 9am.**

I woke up, from a sweaty sleep, Lee's death playing over and over in my head. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, chugging it down. I heard laughing in the main room, I went to investigate.

I saw Cisco.

"Why'd you do it Jim?" He said smiling.

"You're dead." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Because you killed me, you enjoyed putting those rounds into my plane, watching me die. Didn't you Jim?" Cisco persisted. "You took Lola and Lee with you, whose next? Cassidy? Jess?"

I grabbed a baseball off the ground as Cisco moved to the door.

"Why don't you just get it done with? I suggest…" Cisco was interrupted by a baseball being thrown at his head. It hit the mark, and he disappeared as the solid _Thwack_ of the ball hitting the door.

Jess heard a loud bang from inside Jim's apartment. She knocked on the door and asked.

"Hey Jim you alright?" The door opened and She say Jim in his PJ's, Drenched in sweat.

"Yeh, I just finished a workout and tripped on a chair. What's up?" Jim asked.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast at the _Rock Café_." Jess replied.

"Yeh, I'll be right out." Jim replied. He closed the door and got changed.

_**Rock Café 9:30am**_

They walked in and sat down in the usual corner both with the view. It was a beautiful morning. The waitress came over to take their order. Jim noticed a man in a brown suit, with a camera around his neck on the other side of the café, he kept an eye on him.

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"Yeh, I'll have two eggs over easy with hash." Jim said.

"I'll take the breakfast burrito." Jess replied.

The waitress took the menus. "It will be out in a few." She said as she went to continue her job.

The man in the brown suit got up, and started walking toward us. Once he got to our corner both he said.

"Hello, my name is Richard Clarkson from channel nine news, and writer of the daily pilots section on the Time magazine, I was wondering if I could ask a few questions about the recent deaths in your school.

Jess gave me a look, it was my decision. I figured it would be better to just get this over with.

"Shure." I replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Richard asked.

"Not at all." I gestured toward an opening in the both. He took out a notepad with yellow paper as her sat down, he then clicked his pen.

"Alright. Question one, what's your name and what squadron do you fly for?" He asked.

"My name is Jim and I fly for Mohican squadron." I replied. Richard was almost surprised.

"Number two, how would you rate your schools safety?" Richard asked.

"I would say it's pretty good, nothing can be perfect." I answered.

"Number three, how have you endured the deaths of your friends?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, I have to thank Jess on the most part for that. Without her, I probably wouldn't have been able to overcome their deaths." I answered.

"And final question, Should anything be changed to prevent these things in the future?" Richard asked again.

"No, these accidents just happened to be very close together, the safety system is as good as it can get." I replied.

"Well thank you for your time." Richard said, getting up. "Mind if I snag a quick picture?"

"Not at all." I replied.

Richard took a picture, or two, and was off on his merry way.

"He seemed nice enough." I said as the waitress brought our food.

"Don't expect the press to always be like that, they'll do anything to get more rates." Jess replied.

"I won't do anything stupid then." I said, taking a mouthful of the over easy – hash combo.

Once we were done, we went to the ships park. When we were deep in the 5k trail, I saw Lola standing in front of us. I rubbed my eyes. She stood like she was real, bite marks and everything.

"You let those wolves get me on purpose, didn't you Jim?" She said.

I tried my best to ignore her, and continued walking with Jess.

"Hey Jim, you alright? It's like you aren't even phased by Lee's death." Jess asked.

"It's because you murdered him Jim. You and Jess are alone, just suffocate her here and save the trouble later." Lola said into my ear.

"I don't know how I feel. I'm still grieving over Cisco and Lola's death, oh God I don't know anymore." I replied to Jess.

"It's because you killed Lee Jim! Murders are never sad over their prey." Lola said into my ear again.

"I'm sure you'll live through it." Jess said.

"I can only… SHUT UP DAMMT!" I said, as I took a swing at Lola. She disappeared. "Where did she go?"

Jess took a look around. "Where did who go?" She said utterly confused.

"I must've been dozing off. Sorry." I replied. The rest of the walk was consumed by my thoughts, am I becoming insane? Hallucinations? What if they weren't?

**Jim's apartment. 12pm.**

I said goodbye to Jess, opened my door and saw Lee. I closed and locked my door.

Lee had blood stains and gashed all over his body, still in his pilots suit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yelled at 'Lee'.

"Just admit it! You killed your closet friends and you enjoyed it. You wanted me dead to cover up how you killed the others!" 'Lee' yelled back.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled back. Swinging my fist at Lee. It hit the wall, lee appeared behind me.

"You can't even handle the fact that you did it! You truly are insane!" 'Lee' yelled at me.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're fucking dead! How are you even here?" I yelled at the figure. And with that, he was gone. I laid down on my bed exhausted, and tried to catch a nap.

**_ Well sorry to leave you on this bomb shell, but the story can now go three ways, and it would be help full if you guys could say which one you want.**

**Way #1) A lost themed twist.**

**Way #2) no twist, just normal happy ending.**

**Way #3) a very….bloody ending.**

**Please vote on which one you want. Until next time- Sho'reg**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. **

**Chapter 16: And then there was one.**

**5 minutes before Lexington vs Saint Bernard's. 11 am**

"Start your planes and taxi to the runway, match starts soon." The commander said as he started to leave.

This was 1 week after Lee's death, and the school was tense. I had a feeling that much more was on the line then my sanity,the press was all over this. There was almost non-stop news coverage during the past week, and enrollment rates were expected to be an all-time low. Though, we wouldn't know that until visitation day, which was tomorrow, it was when all the incoming freshmen or people interested in the school got a student 'wing-man' to follow around for a few days. Every student got one, so I had a lot of cleaning to do in my apartment.

"Hey Jim, taxi and go to about 5k up. As per usual." Cassidy said over the radio, as the announcer told both teams to start taking off.

"Copy" I replied.

On the bright side, my grades were all 85's and I managed to stay positive. Anyhow, the school we were versing was a French based one, if you can believe that. The Intel given was that they mostly used Dewoitine D.520's. They were pretty shit, but could still hold their own in a fight given a skilled pilot. I took a sharp breath in as I felt the pressure of the upcoming battle, a 2v5 would be interesting.

"Alright Cassidy, boom and zoom right?" I radioed over.

"Yeh, don't get caught in a turning fight and we should be good." Cassidy replied.

I felt the over easy eggs and hash from breakfast at the 'rock café' turning in my stomach. I couldn't let anything happen to Cassidy this match, no matter what the cost.

"Match start!" the announcer said at around 5k up. We kept climbing.

It was a clear day, and this time, the match was over another school ship. I never really figured out which one, but it wasn't the largest I've seen. You could see the enemy squadron far out, and below us. They saw us and kept altitude.

"Alright Cassidy, which targets do you want?" I radioed over.

"I'll take the left, you can have the right." She replied.

"Copy that" I said as I went into a dive.

As we approached, the D.520 I targeted turned in, but his wingman wasn't so keen and went into a climb to go head to head with me. Needless to say, the magic smoke popped on his plane before he fired a single shot. I pulled into a steep climb and prepared for another dive.

Cassidy had the same results on her dive, but took some fire on the head on. Her right engine started to lose throttle.

"I'm losing my right engine, going back around for another dive, cover my six I won't be able to pull so fast out of this one." She radioed over to me.

"Copy that." I went a 100 meters or so behind her as she went into the dive. Just as she predicted, she nailed the D.520, leaving the remaining one to turn and go on her six, oblivious to where I was. This made no sense, but whatever, an easy kill is a good kill.

Then it happened. The D.520 fired a burst into Cassidy's P-38 and the left engine caught fire. The D.520 pulled off, and I nailed him in his turn.

There was a sudden puff of black smoke, followed by a roaring echo as Cassidy's P-38 turned into a fireball and crashed into the ocean next to the school ship. It was all in slow motion. I went back to the ship and landed, still in a haze, like that feeling you get in the morning. The feeling that you're just fumbling around doing stuff sub consciously, but not yet fully awake.

Surprisingly there was no one at the airfield. So I just went to the 'rock café' and sat down in what was now my corner both.

"Back so soon?" the waitress said.

"Yeh." I replied. It was noon thirty. Sorry I mean twelve thirty. I remember that 'bye bye miss American pie' was playing on the jukebox. And I remember thinking 'This will be the day that I die'

"So, what are you havin? Sorry hon but we don't have breakfast after 11." The waitress said.

"I'll have a burger." I replied.

"What kind?" She asked.

"I really don't care. Just pick one." I replied.

"Alright then." She went back to being behind the bar.

The T.V. at the bar was playing my match. The subtitles read this.

*Footage of Cassidy going into the final dive.*

(Announcer one) Looks like the lead pilot in Mohican squadron is going in for a dive on the final pilots left in Bernard's squadron.

(Announcer 2) Well, don't forget about the second pilot, the MC.202 will have to deal with him before he can land any hits on the P-38 if they want a clean match.

*Cassidy nails the 1st plane, then the fire happens.*

(Announcer 1) Oh, Oh my God! What's going on! The P-38 Has caught fire!

*I finish off the remaining pilot*

(Announcer 2) Jesus Christ! The 202 has finished the match but hopefully the pilot in the-

*The P-38 Becomes a fireball*

-Oh….. Oh my….

(Announcer 1) The Lexington School of aerobatics has claimed another victim today. Our respects go to the family and friends of the P-38 pilot.

(Announcer 2) Well, with a win the MC.202 pilot will now be facing off against a squadron of five from the Triple league champion school, The Enterprise, or as most call it – The Big E.

(Announcer 1) That's all everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the show, and remember to send your condolences, to the family of the P-38 pilot.

The show cut. And then it hit me. I woke up from that sub conscious back burner. I just sat there, the waitress came with my food, and I said thank you. Then I just looked at what seemed to be a cheese burger with bacon, it looked great. But I had no energy left, I just sat there thinking about what I had left. Who would be next, Jess? Whose Life would I take next?  
I must've dosed out because the waitress woke me up around 9pm.

"Hey, hon, we're closing. You want to bag that or not?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'll take a bag. Thanks." I replied.

She bagged it, I paid the tab and went back to my apartment. I cleaned my apartment to make room for my 'wingman' this took until 10pm, when I was done, it looked…. Decent. I then laid on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Jim's apartment. 9 am.**

I awoke to knocking on my door. Still in my pajamas, I went to open it. When I did, I found out who it was.

"Good morning! My name is Will and-"The boy who was around 5.10 ft tall said. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Come on in." I said opening the door and closing it behind him. He had a single duffle bag on him.

"You're Jim, right?" Will asked, I looked at him with my eyes half open.

"Yep." I replied.

"So you're _the _MC.202 pilot? Dude, I am your biggest fan." He said excitedly. I had fans?

"I have fans? Huh." I mumbled to myself, I then said to Will. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to get changed into some clothes. I changed and came back into the main room.

"You eat breakfast yet?" I asked as he was unpacking his things.

"Nope, I packed some cereal though." Will replied.

"Alright then, let's go hit the _'Rock Café' _I'll pick up the tab." I said. I then heard a knock at the door. I opened it and found Jess with what seemed to be a female 'wingman' around 5'10 with short black hair.

"What's up Jess?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if your 'wingman' was as energetic as mine." She then whispered. "She's been talking non-stop for the past 30minutes I can't take it anymore!"

"Well, Me and Will are about to head to the 'Rock Café' why don't you join us?" I said, maybe the little buggers could annoy each other. Even though Will seemed nice enough. Then, straight out of nowhere, came the most fangirlish sound I ever heard.

"OH MY GOD!" Jess's wingman said. "You are _the _M.C.-202 pilot! Can you sign my phone case! *Flashes picture with phone* totally putting this on Insta-krieg! My friends will never believe this!" She said faster than Jess usually talks. I was taken in surprise.

"I don't have a-" I tried to say.

"Here is a pen, and my phone." She handed me both. I had no choice but to do what the girl said.

After I signed it I said." So we going to eat or what, I'm starving."

So we headed to the 'Iron Café' with Jess's wingman talking the whole way, I never even got a chance to ask her name.

_Iron Café 9:30 am_

We sat down at the corner both, Jess' wing man had finally calmed down a bit.

"So, I didn't catch your name." I asked before it was too late.

"You want to know _my name?!_" she replied, nearly fainting in her seat. "My name is Aceso." She replied, looking like she could die happy now. Like really, I thought she would keel over on the spot. The waitress came over and took our orders. I got my usual over easy eggs with hash and toast and a Jasmine tea on the side, Will got pancakes, Jess got a coffee and French toast, and Aceso got toast. Like really, no joke, she got plain toast no sides. Quite the oddity she was.

"So, I'm guessing it was pretty easy to get a spot reserved for the 'wingman' program this year." I said once the waitress left to put in our orders.

"Actually, I barely got in, I think I was one of the last people to reserve." Will replied.

"I was one of the first people to reserve because my friend's sister recommended this school and I figured that if I went here I might have an encounter with you and look what happened!" Aceso replied.

"Huh, I figured due to the recent accidents that enrollment would be down." I said.

"Same here." Jess agreed.

I thought of yesterday's match. I don't know how I wasn't feeling anything, it was like it never happened. I questioned my sanity before coming back to reality. The waitress then came with our food. And we ate. Delicious as always, we left the _Rock Café _around 10am.

"So you guys wanna see the hangars?" I asked as we headed out of the rock café.

"Shure." Will replied.

"The Hangars! Will we be able to see your 202? Can you tell me how it performs! I won….." Acesco continued to speak until we arrived at the hangars.

I pushed open the hangar doors, you could see the shadow of the door slowly recced over my 202. The sun shone directly into the hangar, so there was no need for lighting.

"Looks even better up close." Will commented. You could see Cassidy's open spot, Lola, Lee, and Cisco's damaged planes Lined up in their spots. I pushed the thoughts away.

I showed them around the hangar, Acesco Fangirling the whole time.

"And maybe, you'll get into my squadron if you're lucky enough." I said near the end of the tour.

"You know what? I'll bet you 10$ I'll get in your squadron." Will said.

"I'll take that bet." I replied as I shook his hand.

**Well, it seemed the most popular vote on an ending was a happy one with a twist, I'll have to think about how that will play out, but I'll be hard at work on it. Also, I have plan for another fic after this one, but there will be a small break in-between. So please, leave a review, comment, or whatever you think will go good with the story, and who knows? It might get in! Until next time- Sho'reg**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. *WARNING, DRAMATIC TWIST AHEAD, READ WHOLE CHAPTER***

**Chapter 17: ****Fate. It protects fools, little children, and ships named "Enterprise."**

**Jim's apartment. 8:30 am**

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" My alarm rang. This was the day. The 1v5 I've been waiting for, it was finally my turn to meet my fate. I got up and went into the main room, where Will was spending his last day on the ship. It had been a fun week, I showed him around the school, and told him about flying.

"Wake up sunshine!" I said to him as I tossed an orange at him.

"uggggggggggggg" he replied, rolling off the couch.

"Hey it's Friday, and I have to get to the meeting, so hurry up and get dressed." I said. Before the final match of the league, the squadrons both met in Pearl Harbor, on a plane themed restaurant. I don't know the use of this tradition, but it who am I to argue with tradition.

I got dressed in my formal outfit. Which was a very light trench coat that was green with green pants and black shoes. Looked pretty snazzy.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked will as I walked into the main room.

"Yes, give me a sec." He said, putting his shoes on. He was going to accompany me to the event.

I opened the door, and walked to the docking area with Will. The sun was just above the city, it looked beautiful.

The Ship docked and after the bustle of matinance workers and the sort, we walked down and onto the dock.

**The Pearl. 10am.**

We arrived at the 'Pearl', which was the restaurant we were meeting atjust on time.

The waiter showed us to our reserved seats where the other squadron was meeting us. They were already there, but I recognized something about the commander. As if I had seen his face before. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and thought nothing more of it. He stood up to shake my hand before I sat down.

"So you're the 202 pilot eh?" He said, shaking my hand.

"Yup, and you must be the Enterprise's squadron?" I asked as we sat down. The clothes they had on were button down blue overcoats, with blue hats. Looked like the Nazi officer uniform, but blue.

"Yes we are." He replied. "Going from left to right, he pointed each one of his members out to me one by one. "This here is La'forge, Miles, John and Troy.

Troy was the only female of the group, black curly hair, white skin. La'forge was black, with short black hair, Miles looked Irish, with light brown hair and John was white and had brown hair.

"Well, this here is an 8th grader named Will who has come to observe and see if he wants to come to my school." I said. "So what planes do you fly? I haven't really been keeping up with matches lately, I have a lot on my mind."

He looked like he knew exactly as I felt.

"We fly a wing of P-47's. The only exception is Troy, who flies a wildcat." He replied.

The waiter came and took our orders.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how is it you managed to come all the way up here from such a disadvantage?" He asked.

"It was all in the tactics. Being an energy fighter is more adventurous then you think. You just have to play it smart." I said.

"Yeh, I guess it so." He said smiling.

"So I hear you're a quite the celebrity on the internet nowadays." Troy said.

"Yeh, I don't know why, but it seems to just be happening. To be honest I didn't even know I had fans until a week ago." I replied, chuckling to myself.

"Hey, why did you paint your plane like a 109?" La'forge asked.

"Because the 202 sucks. It's a lot easier to scare your enemy then have them realize you're at a disadvantage. It really helped in a few head on encounters, were most planes wouldn't fear a 202, most will try to avoid a 109." I replied.

"Huh." Said La'forge.

The waiter arrived with our food. We ate and had conversation, while Will remained quiet mostly, except for a nod here and there. When we finished up around 11-ish we said our goodbyes and good lucks. On the way out I talked to the man I first talked to. I told Will I would meet him on the ship.

Walking next to him on the way out, I asked. "Hey, I never did catch your name."

He paused.

"Are you sure you want to know? I could tell you after the match." He tried to avoid the question.

"Yes, I'd rather know who I'm going to be facing." I replied.

"Come on, surely you'd rather know after the match-"I kept on trying to avoid my question. I knew something was up, and I wouldn't leave without knowing his name.

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me your name. It's not like you're a ghost or something." I persisted.  
"Fine. But you are sure that you want to know?" He replied.

"Yes I'm sure, just spit it out already." I said.

"My name is Riker." He said.

And at that moment, everything came to me. Why he looked familiar, why he looked as if he shared my pain. It's because he did.

"But- But- You're fucking dead!" I said, slowly backing away.

"It's a long story, let me explain please!" Riker said.

"No, no, no… I'm heading back to my ship. This is impossible." I stumbled as I started to half run, half sprinting back to my ship.

I ran right into the commander's office, his secretary tried to stop me.

"Hey hon, you can't go-"she said

I thrusted open the door. To see the Commander and an old man with grey hair and a bald spot in a suit talking.

"YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD. YOU LIED TO MY WHOLE SQUADRON, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled. I didn't know what else to do, who else would come back from the dead!

The Commander had a 'well shit' look on his face. He said something to the beurocrat and he left, closing the door behind him.

"Calm down, Jim let me explain-"He said.

"Explain what? That a man from my squadron dies, but isn't dead! Who's next? Lee? Cassidy? Cisco? What am I to you, a rat! I refuse to play your games anylonger!" I said with rage. It all made sense now, none of them were dead, this was all a big stunt to get school applications through the roof.

"Jim please cal-"He tried saying.

"I will not calm down! Do you have any idea, what I've been through! They're all alive aren't they? This is just some big elaborate plan to get school applications through the roof!" I kept saying.

"Shut up and sit down." He said in a threating monotone voice.

I shut up and sat down.

"Riker had problems from where he came from, someone was after him, and we decided that we would stage his death. It worked out pretty well, he isn't dead. This has nothing to do with getting our application rates through the roof and certainly doesn't portray to your squadron at all!" He state firmly.

"Dismissed!" He said.

I walked out of the office and went to meet up with Will.

**Hangars 12pm.**

I had met up with will at my apartment. Changed into my flight suit and geared up for the match. Will would have front row seats of how the match that would make or kill me. Jess was there also, geared up as if she was ready to fly with me.

"I have permission from the officials, I can help you during this match. I need your approval though, since you are technically the squadron captain." She said as I was pulling the hangar doors open.

"No." I said. She looked confused.

"Why not?" She asked, rightfully so.

"I won't put you in danger. You are the only thing I have left on this ship and I won't let you slide away." I replied.

I started doing the outside checks of my plane, when multiple reporters showed up. Flashy ass cameras and all.

Most of it I couldn't make out and ignored them, but when they died down a bit and one guys asked. "What do you think your odds are on winning this match?"

"There's no doubt I'll win, the bigger question is, will I survive." And after saying that, I climbed into the cockpit, heard the announcer over the radio.

*All pilots fly to starting areas.*

I started my engine as soon as the reporters cleared the area. I climbed to the starting area and with the final 'Match begin' of the season from the announcer, I climbed.

The Match was over Pearl Harbor, below you could see the once naval harbor, the Arizona memorial, and all that.

I leveled off around 5k, spotting an enemy below. I couldn't see the rest of the squadron, All I saw was a lonesome P-47. I dived, might as well make it a quick fight.

**Riker's P.O.V. 3****rd****.**

Riker looked up and spotted the diving 202. He decided to make the match even, keeping the rest of his pilots on the ground. He wanted to make the fight even, but would not give up easily, he thought as he turned into the dive of the 202.

The 202 over shot his dive, even though Jim was able to recover easily due to his height advantage, Riker knew all he had to do was wait until he got into a turning fight. What he didn't know was that the 202, unlike the 109, was able to match the P-47 in a turn fight, given good enough piloting skill of course.

**Jess 3****rd**** P.o.v., watching live coverage in the hangar.**

Jess watched as Jim dove on the P-47 and over shot, but the announcers interrupted the previously quiet match.

"This just in, Riker, the p-47 pilot, has kept the rest of his squadron on the ground to make the match even!" The announcer said.

"Why? He could've had this-"Will said.

"Shhhhh" Jess interrupted.

They continued to watch while the announcers babbled on in amazement, for who would through a chance to win the championships, out for fate to take ahold of.

**Back to Jim's P.O.V.**

"Fuck" I stated, as I started to sweat. If I fucked up now, all I had been through, would've been for nothing. I still didn't see the rest of the squadron, and I was on edge. I wiped my hand along my forehead only to have it drenched in sweat. I decided to end it all right now, I would dive on Riker, and try to get him. No running away from it now, my death would be an honorable one.

I swallowed hard as I went into another steep dive head on into Riker. It was time to play chicken.

It was around a 40 degree angle dive, with the sun right between the two 'gladiators'.

I opened up first, firing a continuous spread of tracers, and taking an equal amount. You could hear the rubber bullets ricocheting off the 202, the shaking of the plane, the rush, I pulled up as he dove, I heard my engine stutter, and I couldn't move my right aileron. But I pushed onward, and turned for another pass.

**Riker's P.O.V. 3****rd****.**

Riker dove, and assessed the damage taken. He had forgotten that the 202 Jim was flying was armed with canons, and had paid as a result. His p-47 was in rough shape, his tail controls were heavily damaged, and was 'leaking fuel'. This was all simulated of course, but he only had 10 minutes to wrap this battle up. So, being the honorable man he was, he turned around for another pass.

He spotted the 202, readying for another dive. He nosed up around 40 degrees, aimed, and let lose his .50 cals. The sound of the continuous firing of the guns was almost soothing, satisfying even. He caught a flash of light as a large tracer scraped along his right wing with a screeching noise

**Soo so sorry to leave you guys in the middle of a fight, but in order for things to happen right, I need more time to work out the rest of the kinks. So please, leave a review, comment, or whatever you think will go good with the story, and who knows? It might get in! Until next time- Sho'reg**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. *YET ANOTHER PLOT TWIST*(SORRY) DUN- DUN- DUNNNNNN**

**Chapter 18: ****There is a reason, for every treason.**

I went right over the P-47, I could barely pull up, with heavy shuddering from the 202. He was probably in as deep shit as I was, I got another kick from my engine, and I decided to check my fuel gage. I was losing fuel. Fast.

I circled around, high on alderine, I would not lose. Not after what I had been through, it was all or nothing. The P-47 was acting as sluggish as my 202, but had managed to gain altitude and was right on my six. I could see the harbor below, and I decided to make a dive for it.

"C'mon baby! Don't quit on me now!" I said, as I dove into the harbor. Lucky for me there was a lot of museum ships docked and were perfect to bob in and out of- to the best of the damaged 202's ability though.

**Riker's 3****rd**** P.O.V.**

He made a dive for it and Riker followed. He couldn't lose, not after he had given up a sure victory. He wouldn't let his ship down, their honor was depending on him to land just a few more rounds…

He was right on the 202's six, but couldn't get a steady shot. They were flying so low that water sprayed up onto his cockpit. Riker checked his fuel gage, there was only 6 minutes left in his fuel tank. He lined up his sights as best he could, the aircraft was shuddering under the strain of the scissor maneuvers he was using to stay on the 202's six, who was bobbing and weaving sloppily between the parked ships.

The 202 pulled vertically up, and Riker ripped open the WEP and pull into a vertical climb right after the 202. The engine was gasping for more thrust almost, its roar grew louder as it desperately tried to meet the speed needed to continue.

**Jim 1****st**** person P.O.V.**

I opened up my throttle and pulled up, and found the P-47 gave chase. I was completely in the zone, sweating enough to end California's drought.

There was a cylinder of green and red tracer rounds around me, I heard the soft thud as they poured onto my 202. There was a constant sound of alarms beeping, every second another one started to sound off.

I finally stalled, thankfully right after the tracers stopped firing. I found out that the P-47 had also stalled, I had changed the tides, but at what cost?

I tried to pull up, the plane shook as if it was being thrown into an earthquake. I leveled off right before I hit the water, soaking a crown of spectators, and landing myself on the P-47's six.

I pulled the trigger.

**Riker's P.O.V. 3****rd**** person.**

Riker knew it was over when he stalled out first, he had 4 minutes' worth of fuel left, and he awaited for the final blow.

It didn't come.

He checked his six again, to make sure that the 202 was on it, and it was. But no final blow came from Jim.

His engine started to putter, so he reduced throttle to try and conserve fuel. And the 202 flew right over him. He pulled up, aimed, and drew a sharp breath as he squeezed the trigger.

Nothing came out.

He was out of ammo.

"Hey, Jim! I'm out of ammo, Land on Ford Island. And grab your pistol!" He yelled over the emergency Radio.

**Jess and Will. Pearl Harbor. 3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Jess and Will had saw what happened as they made their way over to the soaked crowd on the dock.

"What's going on?" Will asked, as the crowd murmured.

"Rule 66 section 21, if the remaining pilots run out of ammo, they shall land at the nearest airfield and engage in ground combat." Jess replied. "There hasn't been one of these in years, but that's why all pilots carry a pistol loaded with H.V.P. rounds. (High velocity paint rounds.)"

**Jim 1****st**** person P.O.V.**

I landed on the opposite side of the runway as Riker, and cocked my 1935. I jumped out of my cockpit and took cover behind my landing gear.

"You want to do this like a Mexican standoff, or what!?" Riker yelled from across the airfield.

"Why should I trust you?!" I replied.

"Because it would be an honorable loss!" He yelled.

"No! We fight like soldiers! On three, we both charge!" I yelled back.

"Sounds good!" he replied.

"Alright! One! Two! Three!" I yelled as we both charged at each other.

I started shooting first, but was the first to run out of ammo. When the firing seized, no one was hit.

I walked up to him.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well, I have no fucking idea." Riker replied honestly.

"Hand to hand combat?" I asked.

"I guess, you can surrender now and make it easier though." Riker replied.

"NEVER!" I yelled as I swung my right fist at his head and rolled when he ducked.

I elbowed at his knees, he fell but recovered. He attacked this time, I blocked his right swing, but he nailed me in the gut.

I retaliated with a fake right swing low, and nailed him in an upper cut. He stumbled back.

"Never knew a freshmen could pack such a punch." He said.

"Never knew a person could be raised form the dead." I replied.

From then on it was attack, parry, attack, parry, soon enough the kicks and punches got more ragged from the both of us, with no victor in sight I caught his jaw in an right swing to the face.

He dropped to his knees.

I paused, waiting for myself to throw the final blow. But instead I put out my hand to help him get up.

**Riker's P.O.V. 3****rd**** person.**

Instead of striking the final blow, Riker was taken by surprise when Jim offered to help him up.

He took his offer, and asked "I'm going to say you won. It was a fair fight."

"Thanks" Jim replied.

"I hope you don't mind if I visit your ships grave yard after I clean myself up? I want to see my squadron one last time before I move on." Riker asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you by the boarding ramp." I replied.

Both men went to their respected planes, Riker pressed the 'Smoke' Button. They both took off and headed for their docked ships.

**Jess P.O.V. 3****rd**** person.**

The crowd was silent as both planes took off, but then that magic smoke popped from Riker's P-47.

The crowd went static with cheering. Jess couldn't believe her eyes, and neither could the announcers.

"My God he has done it!" Announcer one said over the loud speaker.

"The 202 pilot has officially won the championships in a very uncommon way, but has won against the odds!" The second announcer said.

"This is the first win for the Lexington in the sophomore league! Which sadly brings an end to this year's 10th annual, Flight Combat Championship." Announcer 1 said.

"Stayed tuned for a season recap and up next- the Naval Season begins!" Announcer 2 said.

**Jim 1****st**** person P.O.V. Grave yard.**

I had met up with Riker, both of us wincing as we walked from the confrontation. I led him over to the half circle in which Cisco's, Lola's, Lee's and Cassidy's graves were.

"So this is them huh." He said, kneeling down to put flowers on the center tomb stone.

"Yep." I replied.

He took a deep exhale, and just kneeled there for a while, before getting up and facing me.

"Well, it was an honorable fight, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. Then he saluted me, I saluted him.

"See you next season Jim, keep in touch." He said, then he walked off.

**End of the Year Award/Dinner/Dance/Whatever. Outside of Lexington's school. (Bunch of tents 'n stuff.) 12pm**

I took a seat as awards were called up, person after person. Jess on my right, we were both dressed in our formal uniforms.

"You ready?" She asked. I was probably going to get an award for winning the championship.

"I don't deserve this, I just rode on the deaths of my friends. They should be here not me." I replied. My squadron wouldn't get the award, only me, but I would honor them anyway by making a small wooden statue with their respected plane(About the size of your hand) and inscribing what the medal said on it, and putting one by each of their tombstones.

"You have every right to get this medal Jim." Jess said.  
"And finally, the Sophomore Championship medal and patch winner, Jim!" The commander said.

I got up as everyone in their seats (Like an outdoor school auditorium) started clapping. I made my way up the Commander, saluted, he put the medal around my neck and handed the patch to me, and I went to sit back down.

We were all dismissed as the band played on the stage, and everyone got food.

Courtesy of the _Rock Café _I had over easy eggs on toast with hash, like every other day. Once we finished eating me everyone danced.When the soft blues hit, Jess and I Kissed.

"I love you, you know." She said.

**Back in the interrogation room.**

"And yeh, that's about it." I said, finishing the story.

"Such a lovely ending, but that still-"The Officer was in the middle of talking when the door bust open.

"Hands up! If you move I shoot!" The Chick said. I took a good look at her, and I would recognize that rack anywhere. Even if she was holding a gun at my face.

"Cassidy?"

**The end is near, next chapter should wrap everything up. It will probably be a shorter one also, but look out, I could pull another twist that would leave you speechless. If you want of course. ****Until next time- Sho'reg**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone it tis I, the author just putting out another chapter, like always reviews welcome. *Finale, Check the note after the chapter for a proper goodbye* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: ****There is a reason, for every treason. Part 2**

**Interrogation room.**

"Cassidy!?" I said astonished.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. I looked at her eyes, something wasn't right.

The officer drew her gun. There was a flash, a sudden disorientation and as the ringing in my ears finally came to a halt, I saw the officer slumped against the wall.

I looked wide eyed at Cassidy.

"You did this, you son of a bitch!" Cassidy yelled.

"What?" I replied.

"You had to get everyone suspicious of Riker's death, you just had to. Now look at what happened!" She was shivering almost.

"What!?" I asked again. "Riker is alive! His death was faked!" I replied.

Then Cassidy just stopped, and looked at me. She bust open the door behind her and ran. I gave chase.

I started to wonder why the hell no one had heard or seen this. Like, a gunshot was pretty hard to miss. As I ran by the main lobby of the police department, I saw four cops covered in blood. This means she only has 1 shot left, if the magazine only has six shots of course.

"Cassidy! What the hell is going on?" I had a hard time believing this was her doing. As I yelled toward her. It was noon.

I don't know how long or far I ran, but we entered the all familiar Tankery shed area. There was multiple tanks shooting at targets in the distance. Still in my pilots outfit, I was getting sluggish and lost her in the area.

I climbed on the top of what looked like a Pz.4. I banged on the commanders hatch, it opened. The Miho girl I met earlier popped out. She was surprised by my, sweaty and shaking appearance.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Police department?" Miho asked.

"They're all dead, a girl with blonde hair came and shot them all, I gave chase to hear, I lost her, she is armed and still has a bullet left." I said in between breaths.

She was a bit shocked to say the least.

"Look I need your help, she could still kill someone." I said, still out of breath.

"Give me a second." She said, as she went back into the hatch.

She came back up and said "Alright, we have permission to help you out, do you know which way she went?" Miho asked.

I pointed to the left.

"Alright, get on the back, if you see her knock on the hatch once and take cover." Miho said going back into the tank, closing the hatch behind her.

Then we started searching, and I decided to recap on what happened.

She said I cause the squadron to look into Riker's death. Does that mean she caused the accidents? But her plane was engulfed in fire, no way had she survived that. But then again, her casket wasn't open, but I thought that was due to a mangled body! I decided to focus at the task at hand.

Then I saw a glimpse of metal in the sunlight by a small wooded area. I knocked on the hatch. Miho popped up.

"See that metallic thing over there?" I said and pointed to it.

"Yeh." She replied.

"Let's go check it out." I said.

"Alright." She replied, and went back into the tank, closing the hatch again.

The Pz.4. moved toward the object.

When we got close I hopped off and went to take a look. Once I cleared the small foliage lining the edge of the wooded area, I saw an Ostwald. Then there was another bang.

I stumbled back a few paces and looked down.

I was bleeding from my chest.

I slowly looked up and saw Cassidy with a smoking pistol in hand.

"Why…" I asked.

"I had to kill Riker, or I would have been killed by the Dunnocks in my hometown. Riker got 50 of the gang members arrested, he betrayed them, and me. They sent me to kill him, and I did." She replied. "I made a new life here, while stowing away under a false name, knowing I had been found out I wanted to be prepared, so I found a rusted down Ostwald and re built it in secrecy. I then shot you down, and now I am going to kill you." She finished.

My vision blurred, I stumbled back and slumped against a tree. My vision darkened…..

**Cassidy 3****rd**** P.O.V.**

She had done it.

She had finally erased her past from her life, and was able to start a new. She could explain that Jim had took the officer's gun, shot her and the others, then killed himself here in the forest.

But then there was a loud explosion that originated from the Ostwald. Cassidy's death was instant. A piece of shrapnel had struck her head. She laid, stomach up on the ground, in a very bloody mess.

**Jim 1****st**** P.O.V.**

I awoke in a hospital. Luckily, Bones was there. At least I was on the Lexington.

"Dammit Bones, take this I.V. out of me." I half croaked. Hated needles, I couldn't even look at my arm.

"Oh thank God your awake, almost thought you went brain dead for a moment." He replied.

"How is Cassidy?" I asked.

"She's dead, got hit by shrapnel from that Ostwind exploding." He said. "Speaking of, you got hit by a few frags yourself. I pulled most of them out, but you've got a huge scar across most of your chest now."

I sighed, finally putting my head back in the hospital bed, finally feeling reified, life had taken its route. No more surprises…

**A week later.**

I ended practice early that day, and I headed to Cassidy's old apartment, they were waiting on her parents to get her things out.

I opened the unlocked door, and went to her computer. Booting it up.

I found a file titled 'READ WHEN I AM DEAD'

I clicked it.

It turned on a video, I turned the volume up a listened.

Cassidy was making a V-log, sitting in this chair.

"So, if you are viewing this, that means I'm dead. Probably for committing murder. And I would like to come clean, admit how it happened." She took a deep breath.

"So, back in my home town, Riker had been in a gang I was in at the time. The Dunnocks. And he sold all of us out, most of us were tried and jailed. Some were shot when other people found out their location. I and a few others who were left, found out he sold us out. I was voted to be the one to get revenge on him, and I did. But I developed a relationship with him." She started to cry. "But, I have to do what I vowed to do, and I did it. They were my best friends and like a family to me…" There was a knocking on her door.

"Hey Cass! You gonna come meet our new pilot or what!" Lee said.

"I'll be out in a sec!" She said. Ending the log.

_**The End.**_

**AUTHORS NOTE***

**Well, I never thought it would end to be honest. I would like to mention the stories that helped me implement this into making. Yes, the beginning of my fan-fic was almost a direct copy of that other one (sorry I forgot the name) but I own you big time.**

**Also shout out to you guys for helping me become a better writer, and putting up with me as I learned.**

**Now I will explain my original ending for the story.**

**Originally my plan was to have Jim be the killer, killing Cassidy in the final scene and pretending like she jumped ship. I also didn't plan for Jess to be a character, but to have Cassidy and Jim get together instead, but I figured it wouldn't fuse with the story well.**

**So, I guess my final statement will be this.**

"**You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." - Uncle Iroh**

**Until next time- Sho'reg**


End file.
